


远山

by walkinregrets



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkinregrets/pseuds/walkinregrets
Summary: Sal, we gotta go.
Relationships: Kyranbek/Abdusalam





	1. 2016

**Author's Note:**

> 虚构。勿上升。勿传播。

2016

#

等行李的时候可兰手机震了一下，俱乐部来电话说接他的车堵路上了，问他要不要等等，可兰挠了挠鼻梁：“哎没事我在车上已经。”

旁边陆续有拉客师傅跟他搭话，可兰摆着手从泊车区钻出来。天蒙蒙亮，他等了好一会才打着计程车。

乌鲁木齐的街灯好像要比里约的亮一些。

“……去哪，娃娃？”师傅又问了一遍，后视镜里边的眼窝和颧骨都塌陷下去，映出半张黑压压的脸。他琢磨了一会，想起来那不是师傅的眼睛。

温泉东路，乘客朝窗外说。 

#

现在是八月七号上午十点半，球馆里朝气蓬勃的一天刚开始，大统领拍了拍已经在生闷气的阿不都，后者刚把防守他的橡皮糖队友甩在地上。

“嘛呢？”队友跳起来，他有点冤。

阿不都脸上鼓鼓地，扯了把球衣，走到底角捡起球，也不说话。

上厕所上了尤其久的小唐少爷这时把脑袋探进来，说兰哥回来了。

行李轮子咕噜咕噜地在木地板上拖动，可兰粗着嗓门嚷嚷：“Yo m*f*kers!”

打球的停了下来，有些促狭地，只有西热和俞长栋上来给他熊抱。

“怎么啦？”

阿不都蔫蔫地看着他。

“嗐，我当咋回事儿，”可兰左一把右一把搂过阿不都和橡皮糖，“阿布烦人贴着他，你别凑那么近就成了嘛。”

“偏心了啊兰哥，我在防守！”

“哈哈，下回换他防，你甩他就好了嘛。”可兰蹲下来打开行李箱，“今天你们练什么？”

“歇会吧哥。”

“现在歇了晚上就该睡不着啦，”可兰摸出个盒子扔给小唐，“生日快乐！晚上订了蛋糕，哎，都记着啊！” 

#

虽然根子人在里约，传统美德在乌鲁木齐还是很好地被贯彻下来，只是很快便因缺乏一位强有力的统治者而发展成混战。

阿不都从食堂出来时已接近深夜。就像乌鲁木齐无数个其他的夜晚一样，那天晚上月亮很亮，看不到星星。九几年广汇买地时还没溢价，虽然13、14年抛了不少，宿舍和食堂训练馆依然隔了个把千米，中间零星放了些派不大上用场的民间饭后健身设施。

他揣了一塑料袋炖烂的羊腱子，往常阿不都训练完就到花基找那几只小狗，今天耽搁地有点晚，小花小黑没找着，倒是隔老远就瞧见秋千上窝了个大物件，拖着影子在路灯下一动不动。

走近时大物件将秋千绳吱吱嘎嘎地拧过来，露出糊了一圈奶油蛋糕的脸。

可兰咬着叉子，话说得含含糊糊：“Yo watssup？”

秋千边上放了个啤酒罐子，阿不都瞥了一眼，又把视线收回来，“脑后面有眼睛没？”

“看见你影子啦。”可兰捡起罐子晃晃，递给他。

阿不都摇头：“不爱碰这个。”

“喝过没？”

他又摇头。

“那咋知道不爱嘛？”

“没意义这个……没劲。”

“哈……那是真的。”可兰仰头饮尽，罐子落在不远处的金属垃圾桶里，扑通一声，在一片高低起伏的虫鸣声中格外突兀。旋即四周又堕入夜晚的沉默之中。

边上还有一个秋千架，可兰低头扒拉盘里剩下的蛋糕，既没有招呼他坐下来的意思，也没有赶他走。阿不都开始咬指甲，放到嘴边又拿下来。实在扒拉不出个所以然的时候可兰终于抬头：“第一年没啥上场机会很正常，西热，嗯还有鹏哥东哥，我们都说你会走得很远的。比我远，比西热远， 比我们都远。”

“我知道啊。”阿不都眼皮也不抬，把球包夹到胸前一通乱翻。他答地维语，不是我明白，也不是你让我知道了，而是我已了然。

“真好。”可兰低低地笑了声，“打球的人不信自己就打不出来，可说实话，命啊，有时候就像蒙在雾里，真看不清。”

阿不都忽然站到可兰跟前，抓着下巴将他脑袋托起来，从不知道哪里摸出来一张面巾纸，盖在可兰脸上。阿不都手劲有些重，可兰也不躲，由阿不都在脸上一顿乱搓，从断裂过的鼻梁骨揉下来，最后捏住他的鼻子。

可兰隔着纸巾迷迷糊糊地看着外面，什么都是白的，除了阿不都挡住月光的浅色轮廓。月光下他新剪的脑瓜壳毛茸茸地，像颗猕猴桃。喘不上气的时候可兰软绵绵地叫了声阿布。于是阿不都又攥紧了些。

“……”

可兰去逮他的腕子，被阿不都挣开，接着又抓住，挣开，循环往复。

“别动。”阿不都声音里带着笑。

穿堂而过的晚风吹凉了阿不都落在单衣外的皮肤，可兰的掌心裹在上面，烧出一个窟窿。

“你好吗？”阿不都愣了一下。纸巾抽掉的瞬间街灯全数倾洒在可兰的眼睛里，晃悠悠地，水光潋滟。

“啥话？”

阿不都凑近了些，直到能分辨出瞳孔里的倒影和涟漪的距离。

“你有好好的吧？”可兰眯着眼，换了种说法又重复了一遍。

那两句维语被可兰讲得硬邦邦地，阿不都想了半天，“的——么。”

可兰讪讪地，接过阿不都手里沾满奶油的面巾纸往脸上抡，“还随身带纸？”

“不白帅，得对得起这张脸。”阿不都从可兰腿上拿走蛋糕盘，“现在看清楚些了没？”

“啧……”可兰就着阿不都的手劲站起来，拍拍他，“清楚多了，是挺帅的。”他说罢便朝夜色和楼层深处走去，拖着两条腿。

“可兰！”阿不都突然吼了一嗓子，可兰应声回头，路灯将阿不都下颌的青春痘照得粉扑扑红艳艳的。“我很好，大家都挺好的。”

影子晃动了一下，像一堆将要被风吹散的炉灰。

可兰摆了摆手。

#

第二天训练结束的时候，西热在更衣室找到可兰。

“球迷见面会，你知道吧？”西热拽着他边说边往外走。

“我们吗？”

“我都快成教练了，你跟阿布、根子！他们昨天没告诉你吗？”

“那就是说了吧，记不得了。”

西热挠挠头：“那阿不昨晚找你干撒去了呢？”

“昨晚？”可兰面露难色。

“他没说啥吧？”西热急了，“歪！我可什么都没说。”

可兰忍住笑：“你能说撒？”

“就……”西热挠挠鼻梁，眼珠子咕噜咕噜地转，“你之前那个。”

“嗐，不都知道嘛，没什么要瞒的。”

“就是！他们都找我，我没办法，就告诉了几个人，多了没有。”说罢西热又小声问，“你真没事？”

“早忘了。”

“挺残忍的，说真的，这时候结婚……年轻的不懂，我还能不懂。”

“算逑嘛，西热，你别同情我就行。”

“你这撒话……”西热推了可兰一把，正好瞧见阿不都盛装打扮地从宿舍下来，就喊了声。

“都在这呢？”阿不都大摇大摆地。

初老大哥们打量了青春年少好一会，发型专家终于忍不住开口：“衣服不错，锅盖头是不是得相应弄一下？”

阿不都掏出手机照了照，显得有些沮丧：“我也觉着不对。”

“这个长度也不好给你抹发胶，下次剪发先告诉我，带你见识一下是吧，什么叫好手艺。”

“对，”西热附和，“趁头发还在，使劲折腾。”

可兰去摸西热的头，被西热狠狠甩开。

阿不都拽了一下可兰套在外面的格纹衬衫：“你穿这个去？”

“喜欢吗？给你啊。”

阿不都嘟嘟囔囔地窜了上楼，不一会换了身截了袖子的红色格纹衫站在楼下。

“这是什么，摇滚青年？情侣装？”

“走不走啊？”


	2. 2017

#

伸手要球的时候阿不都被砸了一下，惹得他回头看了眼训练师。

“你怎么还在？收拾好了没？”可兰又砸了他一个。

“早好啦。”阿不都扬手，球在框上涮了两圈掉了出来，他摇摇头。“我那个电视机你要不要？”

“啥话？”

“刚买的放着坏，替我开开呢。”

“有这种好事？”

阿不都摸了把钥匙出来，拍在可兰手上。

可兰愣了一下：“给我？我过段时间也得走啊。那个谁……唐……小唐不在吗？”

“他出去比赛啊。你要走就锁我柜子里。”

“……放不坏吧，就两三个月。”

“你不要我问西哥了。”

“哎别……”可兰正要接，犹豫了一下又把手缩回来，“不会有附加条件吧，给你搞卫生？”

“我哪敢，大队长。”等可兰把东西装兜里了，阿不都才盯着天花板慢悠悠地加了句，“也就浇浇水什么的。”

可兰哀愁得五官挤到一块：“我发现你最近越来越狡猾，真的，对身心健康特别不好。”

“就浇个水，没撒呢，隔两天发个照片，我看看活着没，特简单，真的。”

“心眼这么多，我看看秃了没。”

“哎谁说带我剪头来呢？”阿不都摸摸下巴。

“等你回来吧，我记着。”

“噢……你现在有事儿么？”

可兰随手扔了一记球。

他示意要先回宿舍换衣服，阿不都也不见外，开了门就跟进去。可兰脱了上衣，拉开半截窗帘，就着光在衣服堆里翻。

宿舍乱糟糟地，阿不都扒拉出一张凳子坐下，歪歪扭扭地撑着身子：“自己住舒服吗？”

可兰打开柜子抓了把零食，走过去递给阿不都。他摇摇头，可兰又从冰箱里拿了水。透过半截窗帘进来的光只照亮了可兰一半的肩背，另一半肌理深深浅浅地藏在晦暗里。阿不都放下手里的三井寿，放脚的凳子有些矮，坐高正好对着可兰的下腹，接过水瓶的时候他慢慢仰头，阳光里灰尘和眼神一道盘桓升腾，从腰腹到锁骨，最后停在嘴唇上。

阿不都眼睛窝得深，这会眼皮难得不耷拉着，抖露出八九分挑衅的意味。他在瓶身上摩挲了一下，把水从可兰手里拉下来。

“嗯……怎么说，有好也有不好的。”可兰边说边套上上衣，阿不都前面有块镜子，他走到旁边系袖扣，“你回来就有啦，给你整去周琦那屋。”

阿不都正要喝水，停下来：“内部消息吗？”

“瞎猜，他不是要去美国嘛。”

“跟他一起走吗你？”阿不都指了指膝盖。

“还不知道，签证不好做，也可能在北京。”

“我也在北京。”

他往喉咙里灌了一口冰水。

发廊开在一处地段繁华的商场里，老板热情又眼尖，和老主顾熟练攀谈之余，眼睛直勾勾地盯得阿不都浑身发毛。

“帅哥面生啊，你朋友？”

“不是说天山区没你喊不上名字的帅哥吗，你猜呗。”可兰一屁股坐到长凳上，靠着墙掏出手机。

老板搭着阿不都，推到镜子前坐下，上下其手摆弄了好一会：“哎哟，这可不好猜，猜错了你下次该不来了。”

“我弟，不爱别人碰他，管好手啊。”

阿不都拍了一下老板，转过头：“到底谁传的这个，没这回事。”

“真好这孩子，”老板拿了围布往他肩上披，“说吧想剪哪样？给你剪个兰哥那样的？”

“你就这水平啊？”

正打游戏的可兰啧了一声。

老板边笑边拿出本造型书，阿不都皱着眉头翻了几页，没忍住指着手机给老板看。

老板理得直摇头：“鬓角又不能太短，分边也不剃出来，你随便找个发廊剪算了，埋汰我手艺。对吧兰哥？”

阿不都透过镜子瞄了眼，可兰靠在白色的马赛克墙上，专心致志地横着手机，头也不抬。

上完发胶老板又喊了声兰哥，拿开阿不都的围布在一旁抖，“像上世纪五六十年代的运动员。”

“美式复古。”阿不都凑到镜子前，“帅。”

“随你怎么说吧。”

可兰也站近看，顺手扫掉阿不都脖子上的碎发：“挺好的我想着，你才进国家队，搞得太夸张也不好。”

阿不都拧过头眨巴眨巴眼睛：“夸我呗。”

可兰箍过他：“夸你！咱得有节制。”

临时起意理的发，差点没赶上队里往机场的车，阿不都提着行李冲上出发大巴，顶着大巴上已经站定开骂的郜指导，突然停下来。

可兰正帮着将行李往车底下扔，见阿不都折回来，以为他担心行李，朝他挥手，“走吧没事儿！”

郜指导等得不耐烦，下来拎着阿不都拖上车。等他坐到位置上的时候，可兰已经站得远了一些，绕着圈向车上其他人挥手。

阿不都拍了好几下车窗可兰才注意到，冲他努了个鬼脸。阿不都指着手机，车窗外的人眯着眼睛努力看了半天。手机里是一株小石榴树，只是没长出果子，也分辨不出品种来。

可兰猜出来，摆出一副哭笑不得的表情，放心吧，他一字一顿地做口型。

根子，西热，长栋，Jerry，还有从球队赶回了趟家的四字外援。发动了的大巴带着刚拿了冠军的半个新疆向国家队奔去，很多人赶上红蓝队扩招第一次打国际赛，一切都正往上走，车里一片欢腾热闹。阿不都趴在最后一排的椅背上，透过后车窗往外看，可兰跟着大巴走到俱乐部门口，膝盖上的伤逼着他一瘸一拐地，车子开快了，他跟不上，就一个人站在街边。

阿不都目送他变得越来越小，最后消失在乌鲁木齐干燥的尘埃里。

后来可兰把浇水的事情忘得一干二净。这期间初老年人就记起来给他发过一张照片：一个没对上焦的大拇指，大拇指下面是阿不都放在电视机上的一袋切好的干马肠。阿不都在密封袋上贴了张便签纸，他歪歪扭扭地写道，阿勒泰特产，给可兰白克的膝盖。

#

西热的餐馆赶在全运会之前开业大吉，群里发消息请队上来人捧场，打完国家队比赛伤的伤残的残，陪老婆孩子的陪老婆孩子，一顿红包雨下来，最后就来了俩居于鸟市的新疆娃，外加一个孙鸣阳。西热和媳妇忙里忙外，队长则好脾气地满足合影签名的要求。阿不都扒拉了一张菜单，问大孙吃点啥。

买尔丹的媳妇也来了，挽着一个女孩，说是她的学生，跟西热媳妇也认识。买尔丹媳妇指了指可兰对面的椅子，拱她坐下，女孩忸怩了一会，一直盯着手机。阿不都咬着笔杆问她吃什么，女孩就要了杯茶。等可兰采完稿子进来，俩人才说上话。

烤肉很久也没上来，阿不都把脑袋搁在桌上，瞪着那盘番茄沙拉，生菜叶子一点点变得软趴趴地，他也软趴趴地，跟浇了酸奶的生菜叶子一样。

隔了几天傍晚可兰抛下加练三人组，请假外出，当事人收拾出一副上流社会的样子，声称去听交响乐会，此话一出满场嘘声。

“为什么要嘘你呀？”女孩咯咯地笑。

“太久没约会了。”

音乐厅里的顶灯熄灭，黑暗中女孩的眼睛闪着光，“哦……所以这是约会吗？”

“……稍等。”他裤兜里的手机突然抖了两下，阿不都的头像横在新信息栏里。

乐章奏响，女孩转过去专心致志地听，没再继续问。

可兰点进去，六秒的视频，阿不都正和西热在2k世界里杀得难分难解。

—谁赢了？

—西哥吹牛逼，说他当主教练骑士能赢勇士。

—哈哈，但是西热能赢你啊。

—[驴]

“那个就是潘德列斯基。”女孩在他耳边低语，见可兰一脸茫然，又递给他一张节目单。

“噢，那个……”

“嘘！”

手机屏再次亮起，可兰取消了手机震动，压在大腿下面。

“……大作曲家。”

“看来之前你还是做了功课的呀。”

阿不都发了一个比分截图。

—才半场呢，有种上数据！

“菲姐说你本来要去俄罗斯？你这么喜欢，怎么没成行？”

“我不喜欢，柴可夫斯基为什么会和斯大林一个民族。”

他抠起手臂上的疤，琢磨该怎么把话题接下去。

第二幕拉开，女孩再次转了回去。乐章比起前一段变得更慢，更低沉，变成一长段没有喘息停顿的蜂鸣。很快地，他便把整块疤抠了个干净，接着上下眼皮开始打架。

可兰把手机屏幕往外推了一点。

—[图]

—还行吧，我几年前的水平。

阿不都发来一张粉丝做的表情。

—何日来战？

可兰瞥了眼台上，又瞅了瞅手表。

—我这边结束得十点了。

—[饥渴难耐的大斧]

“是不是很无聊？”散场的时候女孩问他。

“没有任何，可能没听习惯，以后常听就好了。”

“那……平常跟队友在一块的时候，你们都聊些什么？”

“上不了台面的，”他猜到刚才的信息被发现了，赧赧然，“游戏，黑泡。打篮球嘛，都受黑人文化影响比较深。比方说……”

“是吗。”

可兰打开车门，待女孩坐下后把手机递给她，“输一下地址吧。”

新信息提示弹窗在地图上方蹦出来，可兰隔老远瞥见阿不都的头像和半段话，很快被女孩晃动的长发挡住。

—完事没？我在……

“好了！麻烦你啦。”女孩把手机还给他。

车停在一栋摩登公寓下方，可兰把手机取下来退出导航，来回翻了一下却没找着新讯息，阿不都最后一次发言还停留在那个猥琐发育的表情包上面。

“要上来坐坐吗？谢谢你了。”

不了，我兄弟在等我——他已经盘算好要这么说——“不会打扰你休息吧。”

好吧，去他妈的兄弟。

宿舍有门禁，他蹬着空调外机，悄摸爬到二楼，打算从公用大厅的阳台翻进去。

可兰摸到门缝，用力掰扯。没忍住，猛锤了一把上锁的阳台门。

门后面突然映出一张惨白的脸，在夜幕下满布凹陷造成的黑影。

阿不都抱了个枕头，贴着玻璃门缩成一团，此时睡眼惺忪地爬起来，脑门上闷出一片粉色的压痕，晃晃荡荡地，从里面开了锁。

可兰抱住他啃了一口，亲完才想起问，“大半夜的不睡觉撒情况？”

“上次开会你没去，这门以后自动上锁。等你回消息真难。”

可兰一拍脑袋：“哎哟，兄弟，我怎么把约好的事儿忘了。抱歉抱歉啊，你要不要买装备升级？”

阿不都摆摆手，正要回屋，不远处东方既白，从阳台望出去，一个橙红斑点在地平线的建筑后逐渐胀大。

可兰席地而坐，金光一点点铺满红山。

“你一直等我？”可兰偏过头，朝阳在他漆黑的眼底跳跃。

“交响乐会怎么样了？”

“……不知道。”

“听不懂吧。”

“坐音乐厅里我就光想了……”

（不是在音乐厅。）

“……什么？”

阿不都摇摇头：“我没说话。”

——他讨了杯水，坐在餐桌边上。女孩在旁边说话，他眯着眼睛，透过紫色的玻璃杯打量她，女孩说着说着笑了起来，笑地很甜，颧骨堆起来（……看清了没？）他手抖了一下，一滴水珠顺着脖颈流进他的衣领——

可兰抹了把脸，“我挺没意思的，连自己在干什么都不知道，还是别耽误人家。”

“听不懂。” 

“听不懂了吧？这叫柴可夫斯基。”


	3. 2018

#

红队夏天要打亚运，某视频网站搞了个专题，第一期就找着阿不都。年初他们到杭州打客场正赶上采访。

可兰跟着大队人马备战，满场的篮球们和塑胶地板撕咬地乒呤乓啷，场边记者银铃般的笑声间歇性地冒出来。阿不都很有礼貌地坐着，也不用费什么表情就把记者逗得很开心。可兰有一茬没一茬地听着，大部分话题千篇一律，什么为什么打这么好，国家队带来了什么信心上的改变，然后终于转入正题，对自己的颜值有什么看法。

临近尾声的时候记者看了看场上问，能不能评价一下队友，咱先从队长开始吧。

阿不都就特别字正腔圆地开始背，兰哥是我们的老大哥，他对我们的关照可以说是无微不至，比赛时一直积极向上地鼓励我们，生活中也时刻保持正能量……

可兰听得眉毛挤到发际线上，天地良心，他上回听见阿不都叫他哥还是两年前，有比赛视频为证。不远处西热也一脸便秘地欲呕还休。

记者很及时地打断阿不都：“我问的是国家队。”

阿不都打了个哈哈，姐你这不是让我得罪人嘛。

节间阿不都喜提西热一句抓心挠肺的：“太恶心了。”

“表示尊重，不好吗？”阿不都竖起膝盖剪缠在脚踝上的运动胶布。他穿了一条客场用的蓝色篮球裤，松垮垮地垂在耻骨肌上，红色的肌肉贴敷满了小腿，露出从膝盖到大腿的一段，白花花地，就着汗水泛光。

“扯，你不就为了这个出卖灵魂吗？”可兰拿了两张纸在阿不都面前晃晃，用指头打得噼里啪啦地。

“谢谢哥。”阿不都接过去，可兰顺手将他的篮球裤往外拉了拉。

“这啥？”西热问，“权色交易？”

阿不都没搭理他，得得瑟瑟地收起票，比赛结束找孙铭徽去了。

大徽哥的小轿车停在场馆后门，他那年还没换林肯，小轿车实在是有点小，阿不都缩了半天才钻进去。一坐下就掏出票在孙铭徽眼前使劲晃荡。

“宝贝你还真搞到了？我都打算去蹲黄牛了。”

阿不都挑挑眉。

孙铭徽边倒车边念叨：“看来以后还是得抱你大腿啊。”

阿不都伸手系安全带：“国家队不敢说，搞票咱那是有一手……你到底会不会开车？”

“你会啊？你来呗。”

比赛算结束地早，到了live house演出刚刚过半。mc靖在杭州找了个tavern开半内部的小场，内部票的数量是个很玄乎的东西，致使小场子里气氛好也人挤人，随便蹦起来就仿佛要把二层踩到一层去。天花板上吊着个半蓝半黑的迪斯科旋转灯，把人照得像海水里的沙丁鱼。两人拼着篮球运动员的突破能力在亢奋的鱼罐头里也只是挤到半场就再也挪不动了，怎么讲，论身体条件彪悍还是听说唱的，李B就算了。

接着mc靖开麦说，之前的歌太lay-back，好像不够high。台下就跟着起哄要听brand new me，阿不都身高手长，起哄起得比谁都积极还面积大。前奏一出来场子就炸了，刚开始他还会把蹦掉的连帽套回去，后来索性就不管这事。孙铭徽站在他旁边显得有些拘谨，阿不都就拱着他一块蹦达，把他手臂举起来又放下去。

蹦着蹦着对面就出来个面积跟他差不多大的。

可兰穿了件黑短袖，正弯低腰跟旁人说话。他旁边的人最先认出阿不都来，指给可兰看。阿不都招招手，可兰便带着朋友挤过来。

阿不都顺走了可兰手上的酒，那玩意看着粉粉的，杯口还别着颗青柠，怎么看怎么可疑。

孙铭徽有些意外，问阿不都：“你要喝？”

阿不都摇摇头，塞给孙铭徽，“你喝了会有意思一点，我已经很有意思了。”

Tavern里声音很大，可兰扯着嗓门喊：“来介绍你俩认识，这是Max。”然后又逐一说：“这是我弟弟阿不都，这是孙铭徽，广厦队的，特别棒的一个年青后卫。”

马老师很客气，说：“我刚才有看你们比赛，打得真好。”

“你说什么？”阿不都伸出手。

可兰凑到他耳边，他一下凑得太近了，呼出的气吹得阿不都直缩头：“票是他搞的。”

“噢。”阿不都掏出手机，“要不加个微信吧马哥。”

现场实在太吵，谁都听不清楚谁。马俊圈里熟人太多，没多久又叫上可兰去打招呼。

可兰拍了一下阿不都，说我们在你后面，然后就走了。

阿不都回头看了一眼，那俩人走到哪抱到哪，不好分清到底是朋友多还是熟地快。

安可的时候靖选了首情歌。可兰有些累，就靠在墙上听。鼓声密集而鼎沸，他的视野在众人挥舞的手臂中变得恍惚。阿不都的身高很扎眼，可兰没怎么费力气就在人群里看到他。他和孙铭徽几个小时没挪动过位置，但那颗脑袋也不肯好好歇着，摇来摆去地听，时不时举手make some noise。

可兰想去找酒，酒却被人顺走了。他看着摊开无一物的双手，心里猛地一空。鼓点一下又一下拍在他的心尖上，渐渐与心跳汇流为一体。马俊到后台去了，留了他一个巨大的空档，要他自己填满。他直起身，决定去找那些马俊介绍给他认识的新朋友，然而就在再次抬头的一瞬，他撞见阿不都的眼睛。

阿不都不知何时回过头来，他一手搂着孙铭徽，一手捏着那杯被顺走的、此刻已经空了酒杯。但那双眼睛是满溢的，年轻的脸庞狡黠而明亮，毫不躲闪地，穿过万千公里摇晃的海水和蒸腾的气泡觅到可兰，将他弥散的躯体和魂神聚拢。

可兰靠过去一点，张了张嘴：“咋了？”

阿不都竖起中指。蓝色的光在他的脸上流动，将他脸上的阴影幻化得捉摸不定。

他突然听到脑子里啪嗒一声，像什么链条断裂开来。

鼓声越来越快。

可兰抓住阿不都不安分的手，亲吻了他。那个吻落在阿不都的下唇，极轻的一下，接着迅速消失了。像那些气泡一样，啪嗒，在海水里破裂掉，消失得无影无踪，如同从未出现。

在鼓声消亡的前一霎，阿不都瞧见可兰离他近在咫尺的脸，近乎恶作剧地咧着嘴。

孙铭徽侧着脸，既没有表现出看见也没有表现出没看见，对于这个世界的所有其他人，那些浮动的气泡既存在也不存在。阿不都从背后把孙铭徽抱起来甩了两下又放低，大声在他耳边吼了一句：“你怎么都不high呢！”

“宝贝你这什么时候结束啊？”

“啥？”

“我想吐。”

阿不都去洗拖把的路上撞见可兰，时值夜半，可兰在走廊另一头掏钥匙，见他便打了个招呼。

客队宿舍的走廊很长，阿不都慢吞吞地踱过去，直到穿堂风把尽头百叶窗的拉绳吹得旋起来。他侧身靠在墙上看可兰开门。钥匙插在门孔里，垂下来的小天使当啷作响。

“喝这么多。”

阿不都伸手勾了钥匙挂件，来回拨弄。

“不是我，徽哥。”

可兰嗓子又哑了，话说地很轻：“咋回来的？他酒驾还是你无证驾驶啊？”

“我。”阿不都笑得像一只烧开的水壶，“你那啥酒啊，直接给他喝吐了，洗手间给我弄得……”

“他在你那？”

阿不都看他一眼，吸了吸鼻子：“哈。”

可兰下意识地朝阿不都的方向伸手，在空中顿了一下，收回来挠了挠鼻梁。最后他揉了一把阿不都的头发，“去睡吧。”

阿不都手揣回到兜里，转身离去。

#

主队再次进了一个三分后计时器定格在三十六秒，可兰望向记分牌，那几个数字红彤彤的，瞪着新疆球员。戈尔在一旁嘶吼，没有战术，只有嘶吼：grow some ball。连败或许会在未来被终结，但跟戈尔没什么关系了。

跟他可兰也没什么关系。他之前反复拉伤休赛，球队输球。这回戈尔让他上来了，分差还是一样。

观众席有穿蓝白球衣的球迷退场，他们现在和主队差的并不是一个完全无法挽回的分差，亚当斯还在进球，但颓势已提前宣告死亡。

后场球很久也没发出来，篮架下面的观众席一阵骚动，发球的小范指着贵宾区，裁判响哨。

可兰走过去，球迷骂得没什么新颖的，来回就是垃圾弱智滚回去，他劝地也没什么劲，拍拍小范：“跟这些人较真，没必要。”

这话说的声音不小，很快有球迷冲他去了，词汇变得稍微丰富了些：暴徒。

可兰没忍住，回了嘴：“哎瞎吠什么呢！”

两个穿灰衣服的蹭地站了起来，半个身子挤出栅栏指着他骂骂咧咧，无非是你有种别走单挑一类的。贵宾席坐的都是拿内部关系者证的，裁判过去也不好吹，只能上去警告球员，再吵给T了啊。

那球到底还是发出来到了阿不都手上。主队已经开始在场边庆祝，新疆队长把队友聚成一圈，照例进行最后的打气仪式，可兰朝阿不都的方向喊了两句，他似乎没有听见，球出手连入樽与否也不在意，径直走进更衣室。

结束后主队照惯例请客，正逢队庆又赢球，就在当地找了家米其林摆了几圈，摆完了醒起来客队吃饭有忌口，对面球队经理也很客气，拿了菜单说我们可以只备牛羊肉的。

阿不都先出的更衣室，帽檐遮着眼睛，一副不想说话的样子，见可兰走出来，懒洋洋地叫了他一声，“选菜呢。”

“哎呀没事儿。”可兰走近，瞧见阿不都眼圈有些发红，“该吃吃该喝喝，我俩也不饿。”

坐定入席，一顿官面话来回敬酒寒暄讲毕，各自起筷。阿不都礼节到位结束，起身离桌，下楼的电梯关上前可兰赶了上去，阿不都挡了电梯门等他进来。

电梯速度很慢，输球的低气压持续蔓延，两人一前一后也没说话。

店里空调给得足，从饭店出来温度一下子低了下来。天上飘着雨丝，阴湿和酸涩黏着皮肤往衣领里钻。可兰低头订网约车，走在他前面冻得一个劲甩手臂的阿不都突然回过身来：“饿了没？” 

可兰从手机里仰头：“我找找看。”

阿不都又甩了一会手臂。他站在马路牙子上，不断有车从他面前呼啸而过，车灯落在水洼里，被碾得水花飞溅。

可兰把他往边上拽了一点，“拉条子吃不吃？其他都关门啦。”

“去。”

他俩要了几碟小菜，坐在墙根上等面条。吃到一半，外头乌泱乌泱进来一队人，领头的一身supreme商标，脚蹬一双白椰子，点完单也没有坐下的意思。人堆中突然有人阴阳怪气地叫道：“哟，输球队上这来了？”

阿不都放下筷子：“是骂小范那几个。”

“师傅，钱结过了啊。”可兰站起来冲柜台摇摇手机，“吃好了没？吃好走了。”

“别急着走啊？都你们球迷。哎我发现啊，这球越不行吧，人就爱瞎几把穷横，”白椰子嚼着牙签靠在柜台上，“就这场均也不知道靠什么打首发，靠抱摔？靠开饭店？”

白椰子拿了个啤酒瓶子，把牙签往里头一塞。

可兰躲了一下，玻璃瓶擦着他的额头掉在桌上。他也不吭气，低头往外走，几个人围上来，将两人堵在门口。

阿不都回头：“有完没完，妈的。”

白椰子动作夸张地一拍脑袋：“我忘了，还可以靠民族团结！”

“不是靠民族团结早揍你了。”

白椰子吐了口痰，杵到阿不都跟前，阿不都生生高出了他两截，白椰子不得不有些滑稽地抬头瞪他。有人举起手机录像。

“跟你有个几把关系？怎么着，白脸，队长操你了？”

可兰冲上去一把推开白椰子，白椰子没站稳，咣当坐到地上，半秒后，一张凳子砸在可兰跟前。

阿不都猛地掀翻桌子，壶里的热面汤一下子泼了出去，趁着间隙他又拉倒旁边的金属柜，横在路中间，接着撞开两个堵门的，拽了可兰往外跑。

面馆建在体育场附近的城郊开发区，冲出来转了两个十字路口，迎面横亘一条并道高速，车辆往来频繁，间隔不过两三秒。跑前面的可兰一刻没停，愣闯了四车道过了对岸。阿不都卡在两条线中间，只是犹豫了片刻，一辆疯狂鸣笛的车擦着他的脚尖飞驰而去，高速运转的轮胎在雨水聚集的路面上发出打滑的滋滋声。他回头，追赶的来人在车辆缝隙间若隐若现。

可兰在对岸扯着嗓子吼：“愣着干撒！过来啊！”

阿不都套上兜帽，心一横冲过马路，接着从高速边缘跳下路基。

灌木霎时淹没了他。

“喂，人呢！”声音郁积在枝桠和磅礴的水汽间。

背后忽然伸来一双手，捂着他的嘴往里带。

“别喊啦。”可兰憋着笑，以一个奇怪而又不甚舒服的姿势蹲在涵洞里。

路基打得不高，导致下头只能建个圆管状的小涵洞，可怜两米壮汉缩了半天才将自己装进去。涵洞里黑黢黢地，从高速路面疏散的雨水不断沿着路堤边坡淌进来，淹了几厘米深。

阿不都鞋子湿透了，脖颈子扛着洞顶脱袜子。可兰在旁边笑个没完，阿不都伸长脚踹他：“脑子葫芦了？”

可兰边笑边匍匐到边坡上看动静，直到笑瘫在上面。

阿不都跟着爬上去，压低声音：“笑什么！哪里好笑了？”

可兰一只手捂着脸，一只手捂着肚子，笑得连一句整话也讲不清。

阿不都突然凑过去掰可兰的手，可兰侧过身，见阿不都盯着他，立刻反应过来，使上劲盖住眼睛。双方僵持了一会，血开始从可兰指缝间下淌。

阿不都猛地跳起来，可兰在后面喊他的名字，他头也不回，支着隔栏一使劲翻上公路。

可兰爬起来追，一辆混凝土车在他面前呼啸而过，留在虹膜上的残影一下被冲散。

“阿布！”

卡车开走的时候人已经消失了，可兰四下张望，半晌才见阿不都正往面店方向回跑。

“……哎你要去哪？”

阿不都甩开他，闷头朝前跑。

“不拦你……去医院……去医院好吗？我好像伤到眼睛了，能不能给叫个车？”

阿不都停下来找手机，可兰还是捂住眼睛，一脸诚恳。他食指在屏幕上转了好一会，抬头问：“医院什么号码？”

可兰又开始笑，从阿不都手里拿过手机。

“没事这，刮了一下。”他朝阿不都比了一下，将卡在眉头的玻璃片抠下来，“真要去打人？我没事儿，真的。”

阿不都又涨得圆鼓鼓地，夺回手机，找了块干的地方一屁股坐下。

“今天火气挺大啊，听人说你还撕了技术统计？怎么好像从来没见你挨过骂啊？”

“我有什么可骂的？”

“damn！给传授两招。”

“……好好打球。”阿不都从球包里翻出一条干净毛巾，扎在可兰眉骨上。

“有用吗这个？”可兰抬眼。

那个结绑得松垮垮地，话音刚落，整条毛巾就啪嗒掉了下来。

“没用，这不是好笑嘛。”

可兰就地抄了把砂扔过去。

阿不都没躲过，低了头也开始找小石头。

“不闹了……你看你，读书的时候吧，功课好，到打球吧，越打越好。就没什么就是折腾不出水面的事情吗？”

“有嘛，哪没有。刚才不就输了？”

“你都快上三十分了，输球又不是你的问题。”

阿不都使劲摇头：“不好。”

“还要当哈登啊？一个人干掉魔术？”

“不知道，但我需要承担更多。”

可兰愣了一下，一队蚂蚁从台阶上的小孔钻出来，整整齐齐地往外爬。阿不都横了巴掌拦住。工蚁头头绕了道，他又截住另一边。

“哎你说折腾不出来的是撒嘛？做的时候不行，还是做完之后发现还是不行？”

阿不都看了可兰一眼，迅速地，便又捉弄那些爬虫去了。

“不是什么事情都可以尽力而为的。”

#

也可能是因为淋雨着了凉，两个人也说不清谁传染了谁，那天回去没多久就都开始涕泗横流，疾病持续散播，不及班师回朝，队上接二连三地就在客队当地挂起了水，最严重的阿不都咳出了肺炎，照老俞头的说法，傻子不感冒，狗头军师那都是鬼主意太多想重的。

可兰那个大号吊瓶足足打了三个小时，最后被他像提溜兔子一样拎起来还到护士站去。拔针头的时候他突然听到有人叫他，回头发现是个女孩。

“兰哥！”

“你好？”

“阿不都呢？他说他在这房，我没看见他，不知道是不是弄错了。”

可兰猛地醒起来在哪见过她，新年抽奖的时候她坐在阿不都旁边。

“不在里面吗？噢……可能出去转了，你先坐……随便坐哪，兰哥给你找。”

可兰晃荡到后院，住院部的墙根养了大片爬山虎，斑斑驳驳地扒着玻璃窗，只露出一小块反光的镜面，用来刻画他的半截躯干。医院给他找来了最大号的病服，在手脚上还是短了一截，一道白一道蓝地，绷着肩膀挂在他身上。

反光面里，他正杵着那根吊瓶杆子朝藤架走去，藤架下摆了张长椅，上面坐了个阿不都。

“你女朋友来了，到处找你呢，”可兰凑上前，“打啥呢非得躲这？”

“开外放嘛，别影响隔壁床休息。”

“歪酱，高风亮节。”

“那是。”

可兰正准备回句什么，却把到嘴边的话咽了回去。

阿不都回头看了眼，遂睥睨：“注意点影响啊我的队长。”

可兰不为所动：“人之常情嘛。”

“就这？”阿不都指了一下，“还不如上次菲姐给你介绍那个。”

“那都多少年前的事儿了。”

“没下文了？”

“没了。”

“把人睡了又跑了吧。”

“诶，别乱传啊，姑娘家的。”

“不能够是你表现不好吧。”

可兰眨巴眨巴眼睛，“你猜。”

“再找一个呗。”

“前两年急，现在……也打不了几年了，先专心吧。”

阿不都抬起头：“啥意思？”

“啥'啥意思'？”

“只要还打球，你就不找？”

阿不都直看到他眼睛里去，可兰只稍低了头又立刻转开来，最后沦落到用脚拨弄地上的一个瓶盖。他突然好像想起什么，手臂发力往阿不都下巴上一锁，使劲晃了两下。

“干你撒事儿？话真多，看，game over。”

手机屏黑了，阿不都怪叫一声，还没喊完，护士站的女孩就从楼里跑过来，边跑边朝这边使劲挥手。女孩脆生生地喊了句阿不都，接着扑进他怀里。

可兰见状撒手。

“说什么呢这么开心？”女孩锤了一下阿不都，又抬头问可兰，“没打扰你们吧？”

“没——有，你们聊啊，我先回去了。”


	4. 2019

#

回阿勒泰的路上阿不都收到经纪人的信息，刘佳成问他去北京的时间，谈了小半年的代言在总决赛期间正式下来，某年轻人时尚运动品牌要给他搞生日会宣发。他算了算，大概还能在家待上个十来天。

机场扩建停了几天往来航班，他不得不先飞可可托海再折腾回家。落地时可兰给他回了消息，带家里人看病、补牙什么的，絮絮叨叨地说了一堆。

“你过你的，没事儿，正好不用赶过去了。”

生日会搞得挺隆重，总部参观，产品发布，球赛，粉丝见面，营业博更新完毕日历已经往后揭掉一页了。朋友圈下面断断续续地有人开始贺他生辰，可兰不在列表其中，往前翻的时候新疆队长更了一条状态，点开来全是些长桥卧波浮双阙于太清一类的照片，底下于嘉来了一句：嚯，旅游去了。他正琢磨着是不是也该来嚯那么一下，女朋友准时敲门，外卖蛋糕礼物拿了一堆，用脖子奋力卡着。阿不都怪不好意思地，搂了人进屋。

那天下半夜他摁着手机，新提示里还是没影，到他亲耳听见可兰祝他节日快乐的时候，已经是北京集训大楼里了。可兰拿了一袋什么斋的鲜花饼逐门派，摸到阿不都那还掏了本灌篮高手，集英社最早发的单行本，扉页上签了井上雄彦的名字。

阿不都笑嘻嘻地，靠在门框上来回翻。

同住的小川凑上来，撕了一个饼往嘴里扔：“湘北崩坏？不吉利啊。”

“瞎讲究。”阿不都哼了一声，结果没多久他就开始闹肚子，闹得翻江倒海，赶上军训站军姿，他就往袖口里藏圆珠笔，闹得不行了就朝腿上扎，一个又一个。

有天闷雨，可兰请队上的人吃雪糕。一根朱古力味的，阿不都记得清楚，操练的时候经过他看见的，广告牌挂在小卖部顶上，外面裹了一层脆皮朱古力，里面是白的奶油，再里面有颗巴旦木。午夜疼痛侵袭之时，当他的意识被关进远离躯体的小盒子里的时候，他满脑子都是那个褪色广告牌和工业奶油味，血液从四肢离开灌注到腹部，被生刀子捅开，搅动，再横切。

有人从烂床板上一激灵坐起来，接着是手机开机声。

他可能还在打滚，所以可兰才冒出来一串脏话。

“折腾大半夜了不累啊？”可兰抄了双袜子扔过去，“Absalam！”

破袜子一股酸臭味，阿不都把脸埋进枕头里。

“阿布？”拖鞋在地板上咵啦咵啦地响了两声，可兰大脑袋抻过来，“撒情况？”

“这儿……”阿不都像从水里被捞上来一样。

可兰扒拉开被子看了眼：“阑尾啊？你等会儿我喊队医。”

阿不都急了：“别去！艹……得做手术，我缺不起。”

“生扛哪扛得住？”可兰摇了摇阿不都，“不许闹啊。”

“我缺了你好进是不是？”

“撒？”

他开始不受控制，疼得太艸蛋了，连笔尖扎进皮肉里都显得无知无觉，所有遭受压抑的决了堤坝，助教在每个人下场时写得满当当的技术纸，球队经理盯着他的交头接耳，代言商向他展示这次往他身上投了多少钱，小丁说不行啦我的腿不行啦，球评追着孙铭徽问六个后卫你觉得你能比得上哪一个，最后李指导喊：都他妈给我像个爷们儿。

妈的，大徽哥嘟囔，咋的才算像爷们，老子不当爷们。

阿不都嘘他，回头可兰依然是一脸积极向上地给李指导鼓掌，像一只灌满正能量的气球，愣是怎么扎都不漏气。他酝酿已久的恶毒此刻终于磅礴而出。

“你听见我了，锋线就那么几个人，妈的别装……装积极向上。”

可兰明显愣住了，露出的无措几乎足以让阿不都悔恨。但可兰迅速地把那个漏气的孔堵回去，跟他妈的一个爷们一样。

“疼懵了？”

他肚子更难受了，像是挨了一拳，阿不都换上了一种阿勒泰特有的，哈语和维语交杂而成的方言，骂出来的已不成章句。

门被重重地摔上。

“去吧，你去吧，滚蛋！”

剥落的红漆随着门的震颤掉在地上。

（你搞砸了。）

他枕在漂浮的床板上，可兰就这么走了，将他扔进空无一人的冰窖，任北冰洋的浮冰在他身上奔涌涤荡，让他悬浮在半空中，看自己的身体被愤怒淹没。

然后又拎出来——

吞下去。

“Eshak！”

“吞下去。”

“F*ck y……”

队长钳开阿不都的下巴把什么扔了进去，接着又给他灌了口水。

水是温的，大概是刚上走廊那头打的，让他不好找借口吐出来，于是阿不都一头磕在床板上，嘭地一声巨响。可兰拿手垫着他的额头，一边哼唱一首稀奇古怪的歌，像是唱给什么动物听的，掺杂一些仿生但是又仿得很烂的嘶叫。

“太——难听了！”阿不都低吼，把床摇得嘎吱响。

但黑暗中有人顺着那嘶叫走过来，穿着垂到地上的、翻皮做的袍子，肩上挎着一面木鼓，走一步拿鞭子抽一下，走一步抽一下，最后停在他的身前。

鼓面忽然伸出一只沾血的手，一把掐住阿不都的咽喉，将他的头摁在床边。

哗啦。

阿不都对着脸盆吐了个干净。

“哎你昨晚唱的那个，咋唱来着？”后来阿不都瘫在草堆里，歪着脑袋问可兰。

“撒嘛？”

“就你说小时候发高烧，有个baqsy敲门给你唱的那个。”

“啊那个，我瞎编的。”

“歪酱，遭报应。”

“那能咋办，我再不说点啥你就闷闷地撞脑袋。再说有是有这么个事，烧得糊里糊涂哪记得怎么唱。”

#

赢韩国那天吴悠也来了，可兰逮了老吴吃饭，侃得兴起，突然有人推了他一把。

“阿布呢？”栓儿蹬了双布拖鞋，脚踝肿得老高，“房卡落了。”

“不知道啊，你找孙铭徽，他在哪阿布在哪。”

“不是，合着你们仨是直角三角形，找两点定三点啊？我这脚撑不住，起来帮忙儿。”

“一会吧，跟吴哥吃饭呢。”

“哎哟，别又闹肚子了。”

“阿布吗？”

“bing提了，吵得我……疼起来就骂人，大晚上一个劲骂，给我骂懵了也不知道骂谁，听不懂。”

可兰笑得半天没缓过来气：“行了，兰哥给你找。”

他敲了两下房门，准备走的时候门开了，阿不都脸上压出来一片枕头印子，头发乱蓬蓬地，刘海翘起来半边。

“拿一下小川房卡。”

阿不都吸了吸鼻子，转身一通找。

“头发是不是该剪了？”

“随便吧……欸在哪呢……”

“不对劲啊你，发型也能随便。”

“线都出不了，还能咋。”

“哎，别乱说。”

“又没人听见。”阿不都踢过来一个木栓往门底下卡，腾出手拨刘海，“找不着了，我留门吧。”

可兰嫌弃他：“有电剃子没，给你推个头。”

“你能行啊？”阿不都欠身让可兰进来。

“不是都随便了吗？”

可兰跟在他后面，阿不都光着脚，落在地毯上摁出个坑，接着又踩在浴室的地板上。他找了个衣服篓子坐下，脱掉文化衫。

可兰打开浴室的灯，“想剪撒？”

“你手艺还给我留了那种余地吗？”

“给你推一光头！反光那种，全是余地。”

阿不都一脸不屑，摸了块饼干自顾自啃起来，“没吃饭呢。”

“实在疼就找队医看看，现在也不会换人了。”

阿不都有些跼促：“川哥咋啥都说。压力性的，没啥大事。”

可兰往他后颈上捏了把：“松点！你太紧了，有撒可绷着的呢。”

“没啥……可能……有点怕上不了场吧。”

“跟李导说了没？”

“说了啊。他可能觉得我四号位不够高，三号位不够快。后面两场都是大个，往篮下一站，很难跑出来空位。”

“关键是你自己怎么想。”

“他有他的考量吧，就是在场边看着输难受。我觉得上场我能帮助到队伍的，能补强对抗就好了。”

“这事儿吧，有时候我也想……算了，想也没用，得往前看。”

“哟呵，”小川总算溜达上来，叼了根冰棍，跟地坛的遛鸟大爷一副德行，“干嘛呢你俩？”

“做头发。”

“哎哟，行不行啊，给我也来两下。”

阿不都伸手：“一百一百。”

“不是， 又没让你剪。你也一百块？”

“他不收我钱。”

“凭啥？”

阿不都摸了把可兰屁股。

“恶心，真恶心我发现你们新疆来的。你看我跟你硕哥就不这样，人二飞跟联哥也不这样，没人这样的。”

“小丁呢？”

“哎哟他是恶心爸爸给儿子开门，恶心到家了。”

“喜欢吗？”

栓儿摸摸肚皮：“喜欢，嘿嘿。”他把背包往肩上一甩，“复健去喽！”

“一会给你剪啊川儿。” 可兰走到门外喊了一嗓子，迈了两步迈不动了，回头发现阿不都扯住他的衣摆。

“我这还没完呢，服务态度不行啊。”

“这两天大家情绪都不高，尽量帮忙。”可兰说完绕到镜子前面，将阿不都脑袋往上抬了抬，半跪在他腿间开始修发际线。

阿不都往后缩了一下，抬起眼睛：“管得过来吗。”

“好了。”可兰甩了甩剃须刀。

阿不都凑到镜子前：“这也没啥变化啊？”他转过头，可兰正靠着盥洗池，看上去有些困惑地，上下打量他。

“你好像哪不一样了。”

“没刮胡子。”

“说不上来，跟刚进队的时候不一样了。”

“那是，好几年了都。”

“不是，就最近。小尔德之前都没觉着，还跟以前一样，小男孩嘛。现在就……说不上来。”

“反正你也不喜欢。”阿不都说完咬到了舌头，吧唧，于是他只好在拉开门的时候大喊大叫，“川哥剪头啦！川……”

盥洗池上的人突然摁住门把：“谁说的。”

离得太近了。可兰垂着眼睛，给方寸世间留下呼吸的声音，和鼻尖到上嘴唇的一截有些冷漠的线条。

可兰从门前挤过去时蹭到了阿不都的睫毛。

痒痒地。


	5. 2019

#  
队管来催中欧杯名单，说要下机票。阿导问刚从国家队回来的三个，报了十一个人，还差一个位置，谁想打？阿不都很坚定，没问题啊，不累。阿导又问可兰，要不你留下看牙？可兰被冷浴机冻得瑟瑟发抖，连连点头。

阿不都看了他一眼，没说什么。

可兰注意到了，也没说什么。

国家队的几个月好像把前后辈的敬从关系抹平了，这跟阿不都茁壮飙升的胸肌一样，是好事。但他们的关系也没有因此变得更亲密一些。西热回来了，于是旧年很多两人行的场合变成了三个或更多，又或者是他们各自和西热。阿不都今年屁股后面还多了几个小跟班，眼里冒着崇拜的泡泡请教来请教去的。可兰忽然失去了邀请他的理由，遂分配了更多时间忽悠外援给他填补兰拉对面的那个空座上。

但潜意识里似乎有些更复杂的东西被他压在一边，也许阿不都是希望接受到邀请的，但可兰并不想满足他。不过可兰本就不爱琢磨这啊那的，人生广阔兄弟繁多，没出问题就是好，出问题不出大问题他也意识不到。

“大队长不去啊？”阿不都套上手套钻进冷浴机。

可兰冲他抛了个媚眼：“想我去吗？”

阿不都抛回来：“你觉得呢？”

到重庆的飞行时间难得不算长，下了大巴还有喘气的，老曾头首当其冲，拽着两大件窜到前台：“什么房间？欸给订了什么房间？”

球队管理凉冰冰：“标间。”

小范探出脑袋：“温泉呢？广告板上不是有小院子小温泉画着。”

“那得独栋别墅了，公共游泳池有。”

“那算个啥温泉酒店啊？”旭哥委屈巴巴地往行李上一坐。几个新上队的也到了，报以热情的嘘声。有不嫌事大的拱阿不都：“akam，akam你给说说。”

“我自己加钱行不行？”阿不都凑上来，“温泉路待几年了，连个泉眼也没见着。”

“不太好吧，总不能住一些人不住一些。”

“我加吧，”可兰摘了耳机挤到前台去，“我不参赛，不算搞特殊吧。”

"summer pool partei!"

"先扫兴啊，训练完过来康复可以，别的不要想，no booze，no t&a，好吧。"

想想也知道不可能。

池边放了一溜塑料杯子，热水龙头进到最大，谁先出来谁罚酒。那个红色温度牌一路往上涨，一个接一个地，横七竖八下汤锅，声嘶力竭上岸来。

阿不都加练完进来，正好瞧见禁酒令的颁布者钻到桌子底下摁着老俞灌酒，一边灌一边嚷嚷：“西热呢？”

“加练呢。”阿不都放下球包，“给，房卡。”

可兰立马正色，朝池里喊话：“西哥加练去了看到没，还在这玩？”

“吁！”

“嘘也没用，还有一场呢，赢了再来。”

老俞带头站起来，“走啦走啦，加把劲再练会儿。”

“哎栋哥别走！让他们训练又不是要你走！”

“得了得了，做个人，see you那个啥，tomorrow。”

阿不都本来躲在一旁折腾温度计，见状也准备离开。

可兰抄毛巾抡他：“你不是才练完，又去？”

老俞站在门边喊：“别理他，走了，让他孤独终老，没有良心的人不伤心。”

阿不都看了眼瘫在地上的可兰，冲Michael Yu挥挥手。

他迅速换了条泳裤浸到池子里。

“我去……”

“烫不烫？快四十五了。”可兰跑到走廊上瞄了眼，回来坐到池边上，“浪货把房卡拔了。”

“我还行，怕冷。”阿不都整个脑袋泡进温泉里，又噌地冒出来，一个劲甩头上的水，“哎你咋又能来了呢？不是要看牙？”

“牙根没弄好，前几天给我手贱抠掉了，还得再等等。”

“看看。”

可兰呲咧排牙。

“看不清啊，下来吧。”

可兰一个劲摆手：“一会烫熟了。”

“你别一下跳，慢慢下。”

可兰试了试，立马捂着脚脖子，躺在地上扑腾了两下：“熟了。”

“你下来我把那玩意喝了。”阿不都边游边拱火。

“真的？”可兰一个鲤鱼打挺。

“真的，”阿不都比划，“三秒。”

他抄起旁边的啤酒瓶，噗通一声跳进池子里，凄厉的惨叫划破长空。

“你这样心血管一下扩张对身体不好。”

可兰在水里摆来摆去摆到阿不都身前，“废撒话，喝！”

“帮我喝点吧兰哥，我又没喝过，这么多明天会死人的。”

可兰爽快地仰头灌了一口，他边喝边眯起眼睛，用余光盯着阿不都，一副担心嘴边的肉跑了的德行。

独栋里的光都随远去的房卡灭了，剩下池水里蓝幽幽的警戒灯，漂浮在玻璃瓶底，扭曲翻腾地涂在可兰眼角。

啪嗒。

一个气泡在那片蓝色的角落破碎，像某个似曾相识的，海水蒸腾的夜晚，那个夜晚年青人们交换了他们的吻。

阿不都忽然捉住他的后颈，凑上前去，舌尖在灌满酒精的口腔里开府拓地，连同可兰肺里的氧气一并舔舐干净。可兰只是下意识地扶住他的腰，没有表现出反感。阿不都停下来，吞了偷来的酒，接着再次吻将上去。

血块堆起来成了世界，既柔软，又潮湿。

他一直往南方开的手突然被制止。

“阿布。”可兰笑了，低着头，像是一个鼓励。

阿不都用鼻尖蹭他的。

“嗯？”

“哎你知道我第一次见你什么印象吗？”

阿不都摇摇头。

“没印象。打得好的人多多少少会以其他方式先于球技出名，钱，女人，打架，乱七八糟的脾气。但是你没有。”

阿不都退开了一点，犹疑地看着可兰。

“学习好，也不惹事，不像我们，浪费时间在一些不值当得地方。打球这么些年了，女朋友也谈了好几年了吧，你知道自己要什么，也从来不做没意义的事儿。”

蓝色的波纹渐渐飘摇，落在石板砖上。

啪嗒。

“所以我不明白。这就是一个泥潭，没有底没有亮光。你这么聪明，我不明白你为什么要往里跳，还是你只是想把我推进去？我真的……看不透你。”

阿不都没说话，他站在池子里，等一字一句都听完了，等热气散尽，方才顺着楼梯上到岸边套衣服。

开门前可兰拉住他。

“阿布。”

阿不都咽了口气：“我没想过要拖谁进来，能相信我吗？”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

阿不都点点头，拉开门走了。

这件事像没有发生过一样，可兰竭力维持表面上的一成不变，阿不都也很配合，并开始频繁带对象到队上来。

晚饭趁阿不都出去的间隙，一群老队员逮着女孩八卦：“哎弟妹，这是好事将近了是吧。”

女孩摇头。

“整点人话，”西热一把推开老俞：“要结婚了吗？”

“快了吧可能。”女孩大大方方地，“可我说了不算呀。”

“哎，那不能，我们催我们催。”西热揽着可兰，“剩你了大兄弟。”

“咋又扯我？”可兰埋头耙饭。

“人齐麟都谈了，你看你，还队长。”

“聊啥呢？”阿不都甩着手回来，冲女孩扬扬眉毛，“走了！”

房门没关好，橙黄色的顶灯顺着门隙漏到走廊上。电视机正播放某出爱情片，女的收拾行李搬走，男的在电视机里看电视，结尾响起了某首烂大街的配乐。不同于影视演员声音的一对小情侣压低声音在讨论些什么。

接着门缝和灯光一起消失。

可兰蹲在走廊另一边的公用洗衣房里，折腾唯一的那个滚筒洗衣机，像是在听那首歌，又像是什么也没听到。对面房门关上后，洗衣房里只剩下两三点街灯。 倒霉催的洗衣机门死活合不上，富士康的女工连夜加班，几百公里外排孜阿瓦提干了两条河道，无人关心的都市男女感情生活，在昼凉的晚上等待枯萎。 

房门又开了。阿不都夹了个盆进来，见可兰打了声招呼，把盆里的衣服塞到隔壁洗衣机里。

可兰蹲着，有件衣服不是阿不都的，他一眼就认出来，很好认，一条牛仔短裙，裙边起了两圈线。一只灰袜子从盆里掉到地上，他捡起来，起身，放进阿不都的盆里。

接着可兰把盆拿走，手一松，扔在地上。

咣当。

阿不都往后缩了缩，有些惊讶地看着他。

可兰凑过去，含住阿不都的耳垂，顺着青筋一路亲到他的喉结上。可兰不得不把他摁低一点，弥补那几公分的差距。

阿不都来回揪着可兰脖子上的布料，要是那件衣服有领子，这会已经揉碎了。

“等下等下………有人……”

可兰回头看了一眼，走廊的声控灯亮了起来，他反手带上门，将阿不都推到一排洗衣机的后头。文化衫的下摆被撩起，后腰赤精赤条地跌在冰凉的玻璃窗上，被可兰掐出一圈粉红指印。

阿不都拨开可兰失去发胶支撑而垂下的刘海，使这个口勿愈发深入，玻璃上弥漫雾气，又留下发丝和掌纹。

“Absalam？”洗衣房门外传来一个女声。

阿不都抽搐了一下，开始挣扎，可兰突然发力将他摁在洗衣机上，一只手压着阿不都的肩，一只手摸到他的裤头里。阿不都猛地喘了一声，喘得他硬了一点，摩拳擦掌地顶着阿不都后头。

门嘎吱一声开了，脚步蔓延到洗衣房里头。可兰的手还留在原地，但被阿不都钳住，力气大地像是要将它生掰下来。那双脚先是在门边徘徊，在留意到地上倒扣的盆后，又向里面的窗户走去。快到尽头时来者停住，四下张望一番后终于离开。

阿不都突然拧过头，他眼底湿漉漉地，下嘴唇咬得肿了一圈。可兰看得心里一慌，松了手，半秒后他脸上结结实实地挨了一拳，整个人撞在洗衣机上。

“嘶……”他扶着腰，慢慢蹲下去。

阿不都犹豫了一下，最终还是没过去。急速起身的时候他膝盖发出了一声怪异的弹响，那声音两个人都听到了，但直到三周之后才引发更大规模的注意，此时阿不都只是弓着腰揉了一下膝盖，打开洗衣机。

波轮洗衣机发出巨大的噪声。

“害怕吗？心里发慌是不是？”可兰捂着脸，抹了把眼睛里滞留的生理泪水，“这就是现实。”

阿不都嘭地摔上门。

第二次弹响发生在上海。当时阿不都捂着膝盖磕到地板上，疼痛剧烈但短暂，他很快再次站起来。可兰坐在板凳席上，有一搭没一搭地往阿不都那边瞟。洗衣房之夜过后阿不都似乎对他更亲近了一些，这是连他这个和稀泥大师也没法理解的事情，毕竟他挨那一下花了整周才消肿。

“行不行？要不要换下来？”

阿不都扒着广告牌拉伸，头摇得像拨浪鼓。

“我是真搞不懂年青人。”坐下来的时候可兰叨叨。

旭哥瞥了他一眼，“扎心啦，铁。”

第三次就是在北京。西热下来就说，完了，二冠没了。结束后球队开到医院等结果，连着十来个媒体，闹哄哄地堆在走廊上，被医护赶了七八百遍。

“不是说了吗，明天才有结果。”

“姐，明天我们就不在北京了，磁共振哪用那么久，又不是没做过。”

“那你去做好啦。”

阿导终于发话，回去吧。

可兰坐在长凳上等了半晌，“我再待会儿。”

“一大早的飞机哦。”

“知道。”

他站起来，隔着窗朝病房里看，阿不都本来就白，这会脸上肿了一圈，就更像个发面团，腿上套了一个蒸朋风格的固定架子，拴在病床架上。发面团侧着头咬着后槽牙，疼得满脸冒汗还要举着手机，回信息接电话，忙得停不下来。

可兰看了一会，正好ct二室出来个白大褂，他就凑过去。

白大褂双手插袋，咳嗽一声：“还在呢，你同事都走了啊。”

“有说法了？”

“……你说呢？”

“帮个忙嘛哥，就说好还是坏？”

“也没多坏，你看那边车祸撞的，锯掉三分之一，那边有个七楼摔下来萎缩了……”

可兰瞪大眼睛：“要锯掉吗？”

“那不用。韧带断了，接上就完事了。”白大褂把信封袋往胳膊下一夹，“等明天重建出来看治疗方案吧，你搁这待着也没用，要熄灯了。”

可兰手机突然响了，声音很大，他赶忙给白大褂道歉，塞了包烟，白大褂摆摆手没要。

“哪位？”他接起电话，有些不耐烦。玻璃窗那边阿不都还在打电话，接了又挂，挂了又接，好像也没多大事。

“……兰哥。”

他愣了一下，看着阿不都坐起来。

“哎。”

“回去了吗你们？”

“……不知道啊，我在外面。”

“我说呢，没看见你。”

“还……还不睡啊，都几点了。”

“睡不着，疼的呢。”

“啊……对啊，你腿撒情况？有说法了吗？”

阿不都伸手去够床头柜的水壶，“小伤，养两天……嘶！”

他似乎是扯到了膝盖，一下趴了窝，水壶咣当一声摔了。可兰看不下去，跑进病房里捡了水壶。

“还要拿什么？”

阿不都盯了可兰好一会，半晌，敲了一下床头的柜子：“扑热息痛。”

接过水壶的时候阿不都突然叨叨了一句什么，声音很低，但可兰听得很清楚。

他问：“我是不是完了？”

可兰往撒了水的地板上扔了块布，踩着来回擦，“你自己怎么想都可以，别让外面球评听见，不管以后你到底完没完，那些人能戳得你彻底站不起来。”

他说完要走，阿不都从背后喊他的名字。

“可兰啊。”

可兰停下来，病房里很安静，光剩下阿不都嚼那三颗扑热息痛的声音，嘎嘣嘎嘣地，听着就苦，苦得反酸水，他还在嚼，嘎嘣嘎嘣，像一把崩了弦的克克亚克。

“所有人都说你好，队长，你为啥不能对我好点儿？”阿不都一边嚼一边说。

可兰几乎是落荒而逃，为啥呢，长这么大他已经不能再问谁，但那个声音萦绕着他，且未来一直会。十年，半辈子，或许一辈子——

“可兰啊。”


	6. 2020

#

下午阿不都手机里来了几则未接语音呼叫，戳进去有可兰那串花里胡哨的名字。就算是新疆时间也大半夜了，他康复完回了条信息问，天塌了啊。

那边立刻显示正在输入中。

—这两周忙吗？

—还行吧。

—要是我过去你看方便不方便。

—……

—不方便就算了，别勉强

—来呗。

阿不都塞在一堆靠枕中间，举着手机问发哥：“兰哥说要过来，这酒店都关门了咋给他找？”

“傻了吧，看日历。”发哥指头尖尖敲在那个显眼的四月一号上。

后来可兰没再提起过这事，阿不都就更坚信是个玩笑。直到一周后他收到一条信息，还是美国时间：来接我一下。

阿不都回，你妈的，乌鲁木齐接你吗。

那边发了张照片，赫然一座约翰韦恩的铜像。

阿不都一激灵，刘佳成不在，他跟康复师也解释不清楚，喊了半天my homie my homie，揪着发哥就往机场跑。

可兰站在铜像旁边玩手机，他口罩跟个防毒面具似的，一副暗红色的防风镜，手套帽子捂得严严实实，俨然疯狂麦克斯。唯一不相称的就是那二十来升的小包，像是出门跑步拐个弯就搭了越洋飞机。

可兰老远见着他也不过去，发了条信息，说要不我还是回去算了，万一得了肺炎那不传染你们了。

阿不都搂了他，得呗。

“一身汗臭。”可兰嘟囔。

#

上车可兰就歪着睡了，张大嘴，一副被生活艹得服服帖帖的德行。

阿不都踹了他一脚。

“刘哥问了，就没开着的店，要不你先凑合几天。”

可兰睡眼惺忪，半个字没听进去：“饭好啦？”

“快到了，”发哥应声，“兰队你看我喂阿布喂得好不好，胖不胖！”

“又不是喂宰牲。”阿不都抻着脖子，“哎可兰是不是瘦了？”

“队长这是相思成疾。”

这话放他俩身上就有点尴尬，车里半天没人吱声，发哥也不清道中小九九，只好冲前面的皮卡摁喇叭。

最后还是可兰接过话茬：“阿布咋还不会开车。”

走回去的路上阿不都又问了可兰一遍，要不要给他在外面找地方住。

“不——用，明天就走了。”

“你可以啊，有钱成这样了吗。”

“哈哈，回去不还得隔离两周嘛，请不了那么长的假。”

“阿导能准假？”

“我跟他说在北京看病。”

“看啥病？”

“就编嘛。”可兰耸耸肩，“在这拍的片子吧。”

“哟，观摩啦？”

“我特喜欢这种野球场，等退了回南疆建，建得到处都是。”

阿不都示意发哥先回去，走到篮筐下面掂了一下，把卡在筐上的球拨下来，得得瑟瑟地朝可兰比划，“我藏的，他们够不着。”

球场贴着海，篮球掉下来险些蹦进海里。可兰捞了球，站定扔了一个，没沾框。

“忙啥呢最近？”

“事多！队里还是天天两练，我跟西热几个老胳膊老腿有点吃不消。完了不是疫情嘛，肉池赔球馆也赔，不过钱的情况算逑嘛。”

“上点对抗，腿能行，”阿不都往篮下要位，“合聚变那个情况我看木拉提发了，坑人呢么。”

“哎说多了也就这么回事儿，当时签地契没经验，也不能怨谁。噢还有跑青联。”

“要当官吗？”

“咿嘘，这话说的。你还小，不用想那么多乱七八糟的。”

阿不都顶了两下，他本来腿瘸不好横向发力，可兰居然被扛地挪了两步，快退到海里才上了点劲，结果阿不都冒了坏水，突然撤了梯子，用力一撞，可兰就整个人摔进海里。

咕噜咕噜咕噜。

气泡顺着他手机的照明往上升，而可兰像一具下沉的枯木，离海面越来越远。阿不都踢了鞋跳下去，抓住可兰的领子从水里拎出来。

哗啦哗啦哗啦。

“妈逼我不会游泳！”可兰喘过气来就骂娘。

“你少说一个月没练了，出什么事了？”

可兰躲开眼睛：“没法跟你说。”

“行。”阿不都松了手，坐回到岸边的礁石上，套上兜帽。

“Fuck……”可兰抖搂抖搂身上的水，犹豫了一下，最后还是坐到阿不都边上。

“哎我跟你讲过我爸的事儿没？”可兰掏出手机，一个看不清年龄的男人僵硬地朝镜头微笑，接着翻上摩托车，湖水像着了火，而摩托车蹭着火花飞驰。

阿不都拔了根茅草叼嘴里，皱着眉头。礁石消失在海面下，海水终结在天际线，海天相接的地方万千广厦车繁灯茂，摩登分离了炊烟，分离了土锅和大麦粉接触的味道，连羊茅磕后槽牙的嚼劲都不对。

“这是你爸？”

“我叔，他那时候哪有视频，我上一队就走了，芨芨草开花的时候。心脏病，从阿合奇回来半道上没了。不记得了——他是四十二还是四十三来着。牧场长的人，这个岁数就叫一生顺遂，到长角鹿妈妈那去。我们会活得比谁久吗？操蛋的是你永远不知道人生哪个夏天忽然就过不去了，忽然哪个夏天山火烧了玉其塔什，哪个夏天就永远失去了谁。”可兰顿了顿，“就是想你了，没别的。”

阿不都捂着兜帽，嘴角抽了一下，叼的那根茅草摇摇欲坠。

视频里男人隔着湖风有一下没一下地唱歌，金月亮啊金月亮，月夜不会消逝，你要我的魂灵，我现在就给你。

“拿你没办法。”

#

躺在沙发上可兰又差点睡着，阿不都扔给他一套衣服，可兰看了眼，“不要。”

“没穿过的。”

“我签了别的牌子。”他裹着毛巾，湿答答地躺着，一个劲往地下淌水。

阿不都嫌他屁事多：“爱穿不穿，病了就别走了。”

可兰把他扯到身上：“帮我换。”

“我是残疾人。”

“哪残？”

阿不都抓了可兰的手放裤裆：“反正不是这儿。”

可兰的脸皱巴得像老陈皮：“就没学样好。”

阿不都埋到他肚皮上，“那教点好呗，队长。”

帕斯特里尼老板问阿尔贝，用枪指着您，您又能怎么样呢。

能怎么样呢，队长要认真教，谁的枪不是枪。可兰没费多大劲就把他弄上床，亲到后面阿不都终于忍不住，捧着可兰的脸，哑着嗓子说队长我想干你。他在阿不都膝盖的刀疤落下一个吻。

“下次吧，你有伤。”

阿不都扒着他的肩膀，撑起身来又躺下，从床头柜拿了套子润滑剂。那盒套子开过，可兰没问，现在他是最没资格问的那个人。最后还是阿不都凑到他耳边说，这是睡你用的。

可兰笑了一下，咬开保险套。他故意把动作拖长，湿漉漉地盯着阿不都看。阿不都丝毫没有要害臊的意思，挑衅似的摸到衣服里，一点点脱掉上衣。

街上只剩下汽车的声音，他拉开窗帘，就着游弋的车灯去摸，从那两颗练得巨大的胸肌，到绷紧的腹部，一路摸到他勃起的部位，泛着一层薄汗的皮肤裹着一层柔和的光，在他掌下白得格外少儿不宜。阿不都抬胯朝他手里送，可兰撸了两把，抹了润滑找到后门探进去。

阿不都咬着下唇，被可兰一前一后折磨地难受，呜咽了半晌，往可兰身下摸，那二两肉没什么动静，阿不都一下有些紧张。

“别急啊。”可兰笑他，他自己也发虚。

硬塞进去的时候阿不都不停地拍床板，可兰一边亲他一边慢慢挺近，阿不都怕疼，疼起来就满地打滚，可兰队长当惯了，见不得这个。正打退堂鼓的时候身下的人突然翻了过来。

“还疼？”

阿不都摇摇头，又马上点点头。

“喂，给个准信啊。”

“不是……”他拿膝盖蹭可兰。

手里的家伙事慢慢有了复苏的迹象，可兰又试着往那个位置顶了一下。混乱中放在床头的书被摇晃落地，金色的封皮朝上。阿不都挪过去捡，在碰到书皮前蓦地缩手，可兰停下，弯腰准备帮忙，被阿不都拉回来，揽了脖子咬，两条毛绒绒的大白腿缠在腰上。

可兰推高他的腿抽插，阿不都喘地越发厉害，胸膛和腰腹毫无保留地敞开着，颤抖着，在透窗而入的月光下剧烈起伏。可兰终于摆脱了完成好任务的想法，深埋在阿不都体内的种植机被温暖搅动吞没，他硬得难受，动作也开始失控。

阿不都突然叫出声来，可兰往他嘴里塞了两根手指，退出来，接着猛地深入。

阿不都含着指头喊他兰队，手摸到滴出液体的阴茎，那粉扑扑的玩意硬挺着躺在他的腹肌上。

可兰骂了一句，这么喊下去以后谁叫他兰队都得硬。他掰了阿不都自慰的手，压在头顶五指相交，欺身上前，使两具肉与灵于银白色的亮光紧紧贴合。

“那叫什么？”阿不都声音被艹地断断续续。

“叫就可以了。”

阿不都张嘴要骂，被他用舌头堵住，于是阿不都扭地愈发厉害，他也发了狠劲，找了那个位置，来回加速抽插，直到阿不都眼神涣散地喊要射了。可兰起了恶意，放慢动作堵了阿不都的龟头。

“艹……别这样……”阿不都去逮他的手，他眼圈发红，仰着头，眼泪和汗搅在一起，顺着下颌淌进颈窝里。实在是没什么劲了，就贴着耳朵喊兰队，哑着嗓门让队长干他，用力干他。

可兰没忍住，折了他的腿，一次又一次地撞进去。高潮前他用力猛插了一下，把人钉在床板上，顶了个透。

#

“还做早课呢？”

可兰回头，阿不都从一堆被子里探出一双眼睛。

“平常其实也不做。”可兰讪讪，“发哥还不来，昨天是不是听到了。”

阿不都钻出来：“不会永远没人知道的。”

“我说……你就不能围条毛巾啥的？”

“又不是没见过。”阿不都光着屁股到处乱走，一身白花花的腱子肉像画布一样，衬得身上乱七八糟的淤青和吻痕无比清晰。

浴室的水打在玻璃门上哗啦啦地，可兰站在门口看了一会，拉开门过去亲他。

阿不都扯着可兰帽衫上面那个巨大的某年轻人时尚运动品牌的logo，眼睛亮晶晶地：“总算肯穿呢？”

可兰不理他，把人顶在墙上就往后面摸。

房间外面突然传来发哥的声音：“还赖床？走啦阿布！”

“哎来啦。”

“兰哥是不是在你那？我找了一圈没见着人。”

可兰一个劲冲阿不都摆手。

“啊，要喊他起来吗？”

“不用，那先送你，一会回来再送他。”

“一块出发算了。”等发哥走了可兰开口。

“干脆别走了，再待两天。”

“哎那不行。”

阿不都比了一个手指：“那再待一天？”

“那就更不想走啦。”

阿不都挎了包走到门口又折回来。

“别退役，成吗？”

“又听西热胡说啥了。”

阿不都挑挑眉。

“……我不知道。”可兰望向窗外。屋顶的阴云让人很难搜刮出洒满阳光的话，但阿不都注视着他，使他无法继续在阴云里漂泊：“球场见。”

“球场见。”


	7. 2020

#

世界是一条头衔尾的大蛇。

为什么呢？我们可以以后再说。

红山外面确实死了一条蛇，死在马路和围栏之间的沟渠盖上，被大爷拿火钳夹起来，大爷说这是稀罕玩意，拿来泡酒喝。

小蛇在地面留下一小摊蓝色的脓血，在日头暴晒中干涸不见。队员从大巴上下来，轮流踩在那上头，又离开踏上台阶。

阿不都窝在场边，他面前放了一个大玻璃罐子，里头泡着大爷那条来路不明的小蛇，小蛇飘呀飘呀，他把脑袋搁在膝盖上，看得入神，以至于没有注意到浩荡地走进场馆的大队人马，新场馆业已落成，前往老红山的日子将不复存在。

馆里闹哄哄地，直到可兰粗着嗓门喊：“来兄弟们，集合了啊。”

队上的人快大半年没见过阿不都，怎么瞧怎么欠怼，阿不都抻着脖子嚷嚷：我这不是胖，是水肿。

队内赛打得坑坑洼洼地，尽管如此阿不都还是显得很兴奋，他的手感在一点点回来。可兰的境况比阿不都想得还糟，退役的消息满天飞，而他用切得零碎的上场时间苦苦支撑。如同热血漫画里的众多队长角色，深受读者爱戴的人物毫无征兆地抽到祭天剧本。

结束后几个新上队的在更衣室逮了阿不都，有一搭没一搭地聊着。可兰加练完进来，小队员登时有些不敢吭气，阿不都靠在柜门上瞄了一眼，可兰正用一种奇怪的、几乎有些露骨的眼神扫过他，迅速地，接着又鼓捣手机去了，衣裤随便往柜子里一塞，钻进澡堂。

阿不都等了一会，撂开帘子跟进去。可兰背对着他，站在最里间的花洒下，那个位置在刘炜离队之后一直由可兰占着。

听到声响，可兰转过头。水流顺着他肩背的肌肉纹路淌到腰上，坠入地面化作云烟。

“有事？”

“西……”阿不都清了清喉咙，“西哥不在？”

按篮协的标准，太阳将不会照进新红山，唯有此刻夕照顺着高窗进来，停在水雾缭绕的地板上。一同消失的还有这种公共淋浴间。可兰往水雾中融化的身体忽然让他想起那条死在红山跟前的蛇，这个夏天他们扔下了老红山，扔下大澡堂子，在未来他们还会扔掉更多。爱谁谁吧，他决不要成为被扔下的。

“不知道，请假。”可兰关上水闸，抽了浴巾围上，“有事？”

该死的浴巾缠得松垮垮地，露出一小截胯部，阿不都伸手去摸，那周遭的肌肉业已因使用过度而膨大畸变，将来这也会是他的腿，成为一个擅长运动的残疾人。

手指探到浴巾下面。

可兰掐着他的脖子逼他抬起头。

阿不都被摁得喘不过气，还是那副挑衅的皮脸，盯着可兰的唇挑了挑眉。可兰就这样掐着阿不都把舌头伸进他的嘴里，抵着喉头，和他所能拥有的全部柔软潮湿卷起纠缠。

队长扯开他的松紧裤绳，“我想起来，你就从来没跟我们一块洗过澡。”

阿不都咬破了可兰的舌头，从牙关里挤出几个字，“你欠艹呗。”

可兰吃痛骂了句，“我是鹰啄了眼才当你清纯。”

射在可兰手里时阿不都有些恍神，可兰问他看什么，阿不都枕在可兰肩膀上，指了指头顶的高窗。

“大巴要开走了。”

“没事儿，跟方哥说了，你跟我走。他听我的。”

“啥时候说的？”

“来之前。”

“……真能装。”

高窗外面白糊糊一片，天气好的时候，从这能看到博格达峰。可兰跟着阿不都看了一会，天上什么也没有，镇龙宝塔飘着红旗，到处都是红旗。

他磨叽半天，最后还是选择开口：“看电影吗？”

“行啊。”

“那你想想看什么，我去着车。”

#

可兰趴在车窗上，行人来来去去，音响里阿不都常哼哼的歌放完了。他熄了火，掏出手机发了条信息。

—真慢。

阿不都没回他，可兰又发了一条。

—想看什么？

他一边转手机一边等，期间最有意思的事情就是从行人中瞧见了普拉，小伙没随队回去，鬼鬼祟祟地不知道在干吗。

—有点事，不去了。

—要送你吗？

那边又没了动静，可兰等了一会，开车走了。

晚饭的时候阿不都依旧没影，直到当天半夜，可兰被一阵敲门声弄醒。

“哪位？”

没人应答。

他犹豫了一会，敲门声又响。

黑暗中有人抱住他，落在他唇上的吻急切又绵长。

可兰退开一点：“你脸撒情况？”

“摔了。”

这是个撒得很烂的谎，阿不都自己也知道，但他只是拨开可兰的手，猛地一推。

“干啥？”可兰侧过脑袋观察压在他身上的阿不都，疑窦丛生。

阿不都那件黑毛衣在拉扯中垂到胸口，连锁骨带肩膀明晃晃地抖露出来。他压低身体，伏在可兰耳边舔弄。

“干你。”

可兰噌地坐起来，阿不都手快又把他摁回去：“明天休息呢。”

他知道可兰不会拒绝他，就跟尔湾那个夜晚他没拒绝可兰一样，他们除了做爱一无所有。

阿不都扒了裤子，扩张几下就捅了进去。过程中他不断地问可兰，疼吗。可兰不吭气，他的劲头就使得更大些，完了继续问，带着浓重的鼻音：疼不疼，疼不疼队长——都变成石沉大海的声音。

事后可兰推开他站起来，依旧一声不吭，瘸着走到卫生间里去。手机突然响了，阿不都撑起身扫了一眼，就让它响着。

“查岗不接是要出大事儿的。”可兰一瘸一拐地走出来。

阿不都盯着他，直到可兰躺回到床上。

“我又不是非得跟她，你介意的话……”

“别啊，”可兰打断他，伸手去摸阿不都脸上的纱布和肿块，“别影响正常生活。”

“啥是正常生活？我艹你的套子和艹我女朋友的套子放在这，你告诉我哪个是正常的。”他声音小了一点，“去你妈的正常。”

“非得说这么难听吗。”

“不舒服了？伤害爷们的自尊了？”

在激怒他这件事上阿不都天赋异禀，可兰有些暴躁地爬起来，却又一瞬间心软了。

“咋哭了，哎你别哭啊。”他手忙脚乱地找纸巾。

“我哭了吗？”阿不都胡乱抹了把脸，“都是假的。”

#

早上天气还是不怎么样，可兰一开始坐在窗边，普拉进来之后挪了过去。

“不回家吗？”

“加练呢。”

“加练啊。”可兰夹了一口菜，“昨天也是加练？”

普拉一听就要走，被可兰拉住，普拉一脸痛苦：“是西哥找我有事儿！真的，我没有自己偷跑。”

“紧张个逑嘛，谁没打过架。阿布是自己人，没有隔夜仇。”

“不是我！”普拉压低声音，“是西哥！”

“瞎扯，西热一早请假了。”

“哥，是这样，不过我说了你别往外传，”他搞得神神秘秘地，“是……哎哟，沙拉木哥跟对象掰了，他对象不干，来闹说他劈腿，就找着了西哥，西哥才拉上我的。”

“啥破事也管。”

“我也这么跟他说。西哥刚开始就是为了打发那女孩，没想到后来真逮到了，西哥就急了。”

“昨天吗？”

“啊，就拉练之后，在老馆，出来就打了，拉都拉不动。”

可兰叼了块肉，手一抖掉下来：“你没看见人？”

“西哥没让，估计是认识的，怕尴尬。沙拉木哥也是，认错不就得了，非得犟着，西哥问他还敢不敢，沙拉木哥不说话，西哥又揍他，揍完还问敢不敢，沙拉木哥不松口就继续揍，后来西哥揍累了。”

最后阿不都问，你打完了吧。

西热跺脚，你知道你这种人死了会上哪吗？

阿不都拿毛巾接了点冰块：到时候再说吧。

#

要堵西热是件很容易的事情，三分线，健身房，康复室三点一线，日复一日。

“Watsup，”他尽量让自己的声音听上去平复一些：“聊会儿？”

西热收起球掉头就走：“聊逑啊。”

可兰吼他：“你有种动阿布没种动我吗？孬不孬啊？”

西热折回来：“你是队长！”

“我以为我是兄弟。”

“你跟阿布那种兄弟？呸！”

西热啐地尤其响亮且掷地有声。

可兰突然无话可说，人在巨大的彷徨面前通常是无处申辩的。西热没见过阿不都那张哭丧脸，眼泪掉在伤口上，既不想让人看见，又怕疼不敢擦。但他是见过的，凌晨四点的乌鲁木齐，他有了一个伤心的人。

现在可兰明白了这种伤心。他可比阿不都爱伤心多了。从小有人告诫他，男人不能哭。他妈的，所有人都爱教你怎么当男人，没人告诉你如何爱人。

“我逼他的，你有气冲我来。”

西热脸憋红了，往墙上狠踹了一脚，又咣当一下推翻球车，框里的球一下蹦跶到满地都是。

最后他终于安静下来，蹲在一边。

“阿布也这么说。”西热站起来，开始捡地上的篮球，一个个放回去，“这算啥事儿！等你退了玩谁不行，拿他前途赌。”

“不是玩……”

“别逗了，认真处？以后咋办你想过没？”

“也不是非得什么都要有结果吧。”这话还有后半句可兰没能讲出口，人生总要往前，而他俩乘的船靠不了岸。

“操，你这是人话？”西热一口气上来又骂他。

可兰想了半天辩驳的话，某种程度上来说，西热也没说错。

“你说咋办嘛。”

“要不你走，要不他走。”

“……没余地了？”

“你俩性格我知道，撇不干净的，”西热别过脑袋不看可兰，“三十的人了，早就不是为自己活了。”

他又想逃。西热不会拿他们怎么办的，气消了老狮子还是会站在兄弟这边。别扭到最后可兰只是揉了揉膝盖叹了口气。

“我就没替自己活过。”

#

临开赛前侯总找到阿不都。

“来一下。”

侯总的办公室冷冰冰的，正中摆了张龙眼木茶几，他也不喝，放在那铺尘。

“坐。”他身后挂着四个大字，虚怀若谷。

“咋了侯总？”

侯总那双浅色眼珠子一动不动，眼见要把墙壁瞪出坑来，才开口道：“你来当队长，怎么样？”

“啥时候？”

“马上！有点突然，但是相信我，没有比你更好的人选。”

“好。”这是早晚的事，他没多想就应承下来，“跟可兰说了吗？”

“不用考虑他，他退了。”

玻璃缸里龙利鱼翻来覆去，一副马上要疯掉的样子，瞎了一只眼的那条突然调转尾巴，阿不都看着它，它也看着阿不都。

咕嘟。龙利鱼吐了一个泡泡。

“……啥？”

“噢，你那时候在国外不知道，他查了个什么心脏的病，打不了了。”

“那病不重啊。”

“你跟我急没有，人在训练馆呢，自己问！他妈的球评就跟秃鹫一样，闻坏水就扑过来。”

阿不都纳闷了半天tū jiù是什么，往馆里去的路上他见到很多熟悉的媒体面孔，面孔贴上来，开始叫他队长，叫得他浑身冒汗，他忽然想起一张鸟群围着羚牛曝露出肋骨的尸体的照片。最后他实在憋不下去，抓了一个人问：“咋就我不知道？”

他的手在哆嗦，但训练馆里没人能听见，除了采访的声音。抖得厉害了阿不都就用另一只手握住。事实上他既无法哆嗦也无法吼叫，过于训练有素使身体丧失了慌张的能力，将那部分机能分离出来，裹挟在想象里

——事实上他只是远远地、安静地看着。

球评在问可兰是因为薪资空间还是状态不佳被开，问得很难听。

“是我自己提的，队里很尊重我。休赛期身体出了点状况，因为我父亲也是有……一样的问题，所以家里比较担心。”

接着又有人问下任队长的人选是不是阿不都、有什么经验传授给他。可兰笑了一下，队里那些嘴欠的会怎么叫他呢，沙队？听着怪傻的。笑够了可兰才抬起头，把满天乱飞的字眼编织起来。

“他啊……”

这时他突然瞧见阿不都，抱着手臂靠在走火通道的墙上。他脑子里不知怎么的冒出一首不合时宜的歌——

_噢，再见吧美人。死亡迫近，请把我埋在山上，埋在花儿的隐蔽下。噢，再见吧美人，愿我永远想念你。_

工人阶级不得有爱情，于是这首歌就成了朋友再见，可能到他走的那天他还是只能这么唱，再见吧朋友，这真是一件令人难过的事情。

“我当然相信他能做得比我好，他不需要我的建议……”可兰盯着阿不都说，“我们也没有熟到那个份上。”

场面一下安静下来。

“什么意思？”

“主要还是在位置上一直有竞争关系吧，队里也是国家队也是，完了年纪差的也多，他们小一些的有自己的圈子。”

有几个关系比较好的疆媒反应过来，找补说可兰不是这个意思，别瞎写。

他挥挥手，“没——sè儿，就这个意思。”

他说罢起身，阿不都还是远远地站着，可兰眼睛不好，就着走火通道的感应灯勉强瞧出一个恍惚的外轮廓，像伊塞克湖里的货轮一样飘飘摇摇。

感应灯最终还是灭了。


	8. 20xx

#

'Where are we going man?'

'I don't know but we gotta go.'

#

后来的好几年里，可兰只在电视上见过阿不都几次。膝伤似乎没有困扰过他，直到韧带再一次挫伤，他补了一条人工韧带，又坚持了一段时间。

这些可兰都是从邻居那听来的，退役以后他先是做了两年生意，辗转搬到北京，在体育局谋到一官半职又回到自治区。他北京的邻居以前搞过光头党，弄了个朋克乐队，现在不干了，喝起酒来还是没完没了，喝多了就骂国安。搬回新疆前老光头拉着可兰喝，边喝边指着电视机说，哎你们队那个俊小伙脚又瘸啦。

可兰盯着电视倒酒，哆嗦起来洒得到处都是，他索性省了周章生怼瓶子，怼到后来连老光头都开始劝他，可兰就趴在桌子上，趴到太阳升起来。

回到新疆的第二年，阿不都在接近荒废的老队员群里发消息，说要结婚了，请能来的人来。

那天晚上可兰做了一个莫名其妙的梦，一个梦里他还在训练馆里做退役采访，阿不都从那个走火通道里出来，揍了他一顿。醒来之后可兰努力回想了半天，尽管当时被媒体闹得形同陌路，退役的时候阿不都还是和所有人一样送他，祝愿他前路雪白。接着可兰又醒了，至此他已经什么都搞不清楚了。

他爬起来，喝了口水。

离宴会还有十三个小时。

#

阿不都站在大厅外面，穿了一身熨地直板板的西装，上午和女孩老家来的人摆了几围，现在他有点疲了。女孩挽着他的胳膊，探头探脑朝门缝里瞄。

“咿，看这么认真。”阿不都笑她。

“好多人呀。”

“又不是没见过。”

主持人报了名号，台下掌声响起，阿不都捅了一下女孩，推门进大厅。

省里的国家队的，乌泱泱来了十几桌，吃了半天，阿不都起来，轮流一桌桌敬酒。老新疆队的拼了一席，见阿不都来了也不站起来，咕咕叨叨地，一肚子坏水。

西热上来就挤兑他：“能喝的呢，学坏了。”

阿不都摆摆手，“生活所迫啊哥。”

走近了他才看见可兰，在一众收拾地西装笔挺的队友中显得格外低调，穿着卫衣戴着帽子，让人很难不去想是不是发际线出了问题。时间能把人头顶薅光，也能薅干净别的，龃龉，忿闷，躁动，不顾一切。最后留得一个圆滑的外壳，秃子似的锃光瓦亮。

现在阿不都只剩下高兴了，到了分不清客气和发自内心的岁数，有什么比一帮没变狗样的老友更好的呢。

可兰一如既往地前呼后拥，一手搂着翻译Jimmy一手举着杯子，挤眉弄眼地闹腾。

”兰哥！”阿不都主动打了招呼，把酒瓶子递过去。

“哎。”可兰捏了杯子，熟门熟路地搭上阿不都肩膀。

阿不都给他倒酒，直到溢出来一点才收手：“喝完啊，喝完！”

可兰笑眯眯地，仰头饮尽，凑到阿不都耳边。

“没听清！”大厅里吵得很，阿不都跟着又凑近了一点。接着他意识到并不是听不清楚的问题——

（我来带你走。）

大地突然裂开一个洞，埋在地底的东西奔涌上来，世界在侵吞下空无一物，可兰喝得脸面红耳赤，磕在阿不都肩膀上，只剩下一双弯弯的眼睛还在燃烧。

阿不都盯着可兰，试图从他脸上找出些破绽来。

结果他只找到几条皱纹。

干这行无法避免地对衰老神经过敏，同龄人步入事业壮年，竞技体育给他们只有腐坏，在透支中体验身体的分崩离析。曾令旭退下来几年阿不都去看过他一次，老曾头拍着他说，哎呀妈呀，咋的连你都老了。阿不都一边介意一边又毫无办法，肩上心上都压了东西的时候，人是没法年轻得起来的。

“……阿布！”可兰提醒他，指了指桌子那边举着杯子的李根。

阿不都顺他所指往前走了两步，又回过头来，他还有这些心肺，没能在漫长的虚无中死掉。老队长若无其事，抬了抬下巴：“等你呢。”

“嘶……干哈啊？”阿不都捂着脸。

耗油根审时度势地给了他一巴掌：“皱巴巴一张大脸，干哈？小登科后大登科啊，笑吧。”

阿不都干笑了两声，再次摩挲裤兜里的房卡。

#

金色的门牌反着廊灯的光。

他皱着眉头站了半天，门边的地毯拱了个角，阿不都伸脚磨平了。酒店花大价钱买的机械座钟在他身后哒哒地响，他又踱过去，变着法去卡转来转去的黄铜小人。

吊钟突然咚地叫了一声，小人蹦哒起来，走针指向十二点。

他终于还是挪了回去，拍一下房门。

地毯那个角又拱了起来，这回下面还躺着一个半旧烟头，抽得只剩下三分一寸长短的烟屁股。

房门一下开了。

“嗳。”

“还敲门啊。”可兰的眼神穿过阿不都，在走廊周围扫了一圈，顺手带上门锁。

阿不都撩了垂下来的锁头：“这不是得讲礼貌……”

“跟我走吗？”可兰打断他。

阿不都坐到沙发上，揉了半天靠枕：“哪去？”

“山里。”

“喝大了？”

可兰随他笑了一会，晚风把苦涩吹得满屋都是。

“说不好。你喝大了？”

阿不都摇头，他吸了吸鼻子，方才注视着可兰说——尽管可兰只是盯着顶灯——他认真地、把两块眼皮用力支棱起来：我不能。

盯着顶灯的眼睛一下黯淡下来，但可兰还是笑着问多了一次：“不能喝酒啊还是……”

“哎啥啊……”阿不都声音低下去，“你知道的。”

可兰沉默良久，他看上去疲惫不堪，使劲拿手掌搓眼睛。直到阿不都以为他不再开口了，才搓了搓嘴角，挤出一个笑脸：“也应该。那你……照顾好自己。”

阿不都点点头，他试图走上前去做些什么，但最终还是放弃了。现在阿不都除了离开也别无他法，只是将大门拉开到一半他又停下来：“你要是早点说，早几年，早几个月……”

“别说啦，”可兰一个劲摆手，像赶走一只蜜蜂——别让我难堪啦。

大门阖上。


	9. 20xx

#

房间里登时冷了许多。

可兰在桌上坐了一会，门上的锁还未放下来，窗帘吹得鼓涨个不停，最后冷得没办法了才起来弄那个门栓。

开门的瞬间，阿不都冲过来吻他。

可兰不知所措地搂着来者。

“车呢？”阿不都突然停下来，喘着粗气问。

“？”

“车！你的车！”

可兰反应过来，挎了包胡乱怼了一通出门，阿不都不远不近地走在他前面，一进电梯就抱着臂缩在按键前头，数那些个往下降的楼层。

电梯在中间停过一次，进来的人是之前某年轻人时尚运动品牌和阿不都对接的业务，看样子是也被请来赴宴了。那人一进来就冲阿不都直笑，“出去啊？”

接着她注意到角落里的可兰，也点点头打了声招呼。可兰见过她几面，印象不是很好。

“这么晚去哪啊？”

阿不都突然回头看了可兰一眼。

“找点吃的。”

那人喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，一边跟阿不都有一搭没一搭地聊着，一边挽上可兰的手。

“什么好吃啊，我也想去。”

阿不都既不擅长提要求，也很少直截了当地拒绝过什么，球迷要求照遵不误，记者的弱智问话他乖乖回答，此刻嗯嗯啊啊半天，说不出个所以然。

可兰半开玩笑地推了业务一把：“去去去，不带你。”

“哎哟，逗你呢，我也有正事。”

可兰跟着她调笑了半晌，顺手替她正了一下腰包。业务又戏谑，电梯停下就走了。

到了车库阿不都突然转过身说，她刚刚看了我一眼。

“你就当着我的面说这个啊？”

阿不都要说的是别的事情，但他显然很喜欢这个反应，停了半天才说，“她眼睛……跟刀子似的，不舒服。”

“别想多了。”可兰揉了揉他的背，一边开了车门。

“人不傻。”阿不都钻进车里，“哪去？”

可兰指了指没有尽头的夜色深处，阿不都盯了半晌，没说话。

黑夜总像是有什么酝酿在另一头。

#

……啊？

他们一路朝着圆月开。

“我说……没撒，你接着睡。”

“换人呢吗？这老是打滑，要吐了。”

“破车，哎没法子。”可兰把gps递给他，阿不都来回翻了一下。

“经纬度吗？”

“找到一个红标标没？我们那老话就叫能看见海的地方。山坳有个湖群，过了湖群再有个半天就是国境线，再往西北一点就是兼额叙峰，你们叫什么来着，铁木……”

“哎有啥好的那地方？又冷又干，还远。”

“哈哈阿勒泰当然好，人多逑啦。我那养了牛羊，跑起来，漫山遍野都是白的，现在年轻人都吃不了那个苦啦，亲戚家小孩送到山上没几天就吵着要下来打游戏。我给你看过那个视频没？初秋的草有半人高，风吹低就能看见山围着的湖，太阳照下来像着火一样……你又要睡着了？”

“没有。”阿不都仰着头，沿着车天窗摸来摸去，最后他躬着腰站起来，往窗上肘了一下。

天窗嘎吱地开了一条缝，他又继续顶，直到树枝灰尘团成球从天上掉下来，阿不都先后把脑袋和半个身子挤了出去。

可兰边拽他边投诉，“我看不见倒后镜了！”

阿不都怪叫一声，整个车子都跟着左摇右晃。

松林的味道从窗外渗进来，跟午夜的寒凉一块，裹挟在砂石打在玻璃上的杂音里。

“开慢点！”

砂石路在前方拐了一个急弯，之后肉眼可见地修得像样了一点，而卡车就出现在这稍微松懈的十二分之一秒内。

先是一声喇叭轰鸣，紧接着巨大的轮子从后方疾驰，擦着路沿碾过。在可兰急打方向盘的时候车子又一次打滑，它剧烈摇晃了一下，然后一股脑朝路边的树林冲下去，在结结实实地撞上一颗大树后方才停下来。

驾驶座的车门撞地凹进一大块，可兰只能砸了车窗钻出去，然后爬上车顶把阿不都往外拖。

“没事……我没事。”阿不都推了推可兰，安全气囊弹出来那下把他撞地不轻。

“我以为你断成两半了。”可兰缓了一会，抄了把雨伞撬开发动机罩。

“还成，撞了一下。”阿不都揉了揉肚子，从车顶滑下来，“这个，会炸吗？我见过人出车祸烧成火球。”

可兰头也不抬，会。

阿不都走得离车远了一些，可兰将他拉扯回来，接着可兰蹲了下去，隔着西裤。

阿不都没轻没重地摁着可兰的后脑。

“你为什么总跟我的鼻梁过不去？”可兰话说得含含糊糊地，他的舌头有别的工作要忙。

“碍事……嘶……”阿不都抽出手来摸可兰的脸，“敲掉吧。”

“真负面！”他将嘴里的东西吐出来又吞下去。

“我还有好多……你不知道的。”

“……嗯？”

阿不都的手顺着可兰的下颌过渡到脖子，最后停在两根大动脉上，毫无征兆地使劲按下去。

松开时阿不都笑了笑，逗你的。

#

“把车推水里。”阿不都盯着擦嘴的可兰，突然说。

可兰翻过身坐在地上，挤出两声干巴巴的：哈哈。

但阿不都这次没开玩笑，甚至已经开始上手推车。可兰懒得动，骂他作孽。

“然后呢？搭车？咱俩身高往路边一站，还是劫道来得容易。”

“那咋办？”

可兰安静了一会，最后掏出手机。

“要帮你吗？”阿不都突然没头没脑地问。

“啊？”

他摸到可兰的裤裆上。

“算了算了。”可兰讪讪地，阿不都以为他在不好意思，直到可兰抓住他不安分的手。

“咋了？”

“人到中年。”

“不好使？”

“累，都这样。”可兰把阿不都凑到眼前的戏谑大脸推开了点，十几年的画面向他涌来，从他第一次见到刚从青年队升上来的阿不都，到夺冠，连败，伤病，离队，他好像看到那个毛茸茸的光脑壳在月光下摇来晃去，炫耀一颗红肿的青春痘，青春痘裂开，他们就在泳池边接吻，在歌声里，在洗衣房的窗上。阿不都问他，是不是还把他当兄弟，可兰想了半天，那么多年的兄弟哪能说不是就不是。

阿不都终于开口：“叫拖车吗？”

“嗯，叫了，能拉到最近的县里。”

他听见阿不都极轻地叹了一口气，然后钻到车里。

#

拖车熬到次日上午才到，也不是什么正规拖车，更像是转场用的柴油大卡，把撞地歪歪扭扭的吉普往车后一挂，咣当咣当开到县城一个修车铺里撂下，修车铺不远就是招待所，横竖画十字就是县城中心的大小。修车师傅是个汉人老头，四十多年前从河南搬到喀格勒克，可兰从山西回来那年又搬到亚尔岗，之后越搬越远，他孙女倒是认出来阿不都，要了个签名说快马加鞭给他们修好。

他俩无所事事地逛荡，从县城一头踱到另一头。菜肉市场跟着定居点一块落成，里外里冷冷清清，实在没什么好溜的，第二天依旧如是，然后第三天，第四天。第五天车终于修了个大概齐，从后院颠着开出来。

这年连月的干旱引了山火，把野草烧得歪歪斜斜，奇怪的是芨芨草花开得格外繁茂，沿着城头马路一路开到天边的莽原里。

“这里也整挺好。”把大破烂车倒到马路上时阿不都说。

“是吗？我以为你喜欢大城市。”

“你早些年也可劲喊北京上海，不是也回来了吗？”

“这不是没你吃得开嘛。”

阿不都嘘他。

可兰边笑边辩解：“我累，容易累。”

“……我也是。”

可兰可能真的累了，阿不都停车加油，问他油箱在哪边，他迷迷糊糊地嗯了半天，最后阿不都也笑了，亲了他一下就下了车。

但那个亲吻像解除魔咒，在那之后他长久地睡去，仿佛年岁积攒的劳累不复存在。

[Fin.]


End file.
